My Turn
by Everlasting Wonders
Summary: ‘But when Hikaru begins to realise that he wants to try taking another step forward…When that happens, what should I do?’ Unfortunately, the time came faster than Kaoru had wanted and it is finally his turn to find that someone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High School Host Club__ belongs to Bisco Hatori and I am only credited for the plot of 'My Turn'. There is also my own created character, Toshiko Misaki._

_**Summary: **__"But when Hikaru begins to realise that he wants to try taking another step forward…When that happens, what should I do?" Unfortunately, the time came faster than Kaoru had wanted. It will finally be his turn to find someone who belongs to him._

_**Note: **__This story is written based on everything I know so far of __Ouran High School Host Club__ so pardon me if there are any mistakes. Despite being incomplete, a rewrite has been done for the original version of this fan fiction which consisted of chapters 1 to 8. The plot has changed rather significantly within this span of 8 chapters._

* * *

.Ouran High School Host Club.  
**.My Turn.**_**By Everlasting Wonders.  
**_.Chapter 1.

The familiar melodious chime rang throughout the school as students placed their books down and pushed back their chairs. In the corner of a certain classroom, an ebony haired girl resisted the urge to sigh aloud as she stacked her books neatly. Lessons for the day had finally ended and students were pouring out of the classroom. However, she knew that most of them were not about to head home yet. As usual, they all had too much spare time on their hands and returning to their large but empty houses were pointless.

"Misaki-chan," a sweet voice called out to her as she lifted her head, seeing Kurakano Momoka coming towards her. Offering her class' vice-president a smile of her own, Toshiko Misaki waited for the brunette to reach her table. "Misaki-chan, we're heading for the Host Club today. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

It was always the same question after school. Many girls in her class frequent the Host Club and her friends have always been trying to persuade her as well. In fact, three members of the Host Club were in her class. With a shake of her head, Misaki gave an apologetic smile as she declined once again while thanking them for their offer all the same.

Toshiko Misaki was a first year student in Ouran Private Academy's High School branch. With long ebony locks and forest green eyes, she was a fairly soft spoken girl. Despite being known for her grace and lady-like demeanour, few knew that she was once a clumsy character who often made many embarrassing mistakes. It had taken her years of hard work to achieve her parents' expectations but Misaki had long since developed the image that she knew, deep inside, the way her parents wanted her to behave.

Slipping the last book into her bag, Misaki stood from her seat and started her way out the door with the rest of her friends. Just as she was about to reach the exit, her eyes caught sight of Hikaru walking out with Haruhi. A sudden impulse grabbed hold of her as she stopped in her steps, turning her head towards the right to find Kaoru sitting alone at his seat. He was slowly slipping his books into his bag; a little too slow if Misaki was to comment on it. For a moment, she hesitated to resume her walk to the door but the chattering from her friends pulled her out of her reverie as she turned to give them a smile even though she had not been paying attention to the conversation.

Yet, a tugging sensation at her heart began to surface and it was gradually getting stronger. Unconsciously, she took another quick glance at the Hitachiin twin who was still seated in the middle of the classroom. It was really none of her concern, but Misaki found her steps fumbling as she tried to ignore the temptation that gnawed at her.

"_Gomen_," she gave a chuckle, "I seem to have left something behind. I'll see you tomorrow."

Her friends gave her a wave as they said goodbye. A few of them commented that it was rare for her to leave something behind since she was always organised but Misaki merely let the comments pass as she turned back. Purposely slowing down her steps, she waited till her friends turned round the corner and out of sight before she stood quietly by the door, not entering. Slowly shifting her head past the pink doors, Misaki stared at the auburn haired teen inside.

_I know that look…_

Perhaps it had occurred much earlier, Misaki was not sure. However, one thing she was certain was that look on Hitachiin Kaoru's eyes she discovered by accident the previous week. With half-lidded eyes, he was staring directly at the blackboard but Misaki knew that he was not reading the words that were written on it at all. No, she knew that look all too well – loneliness. Gently leaning her weight on the wall, she nibbled on her lip as she contemplated whether she should enter.

The years seemed to have flown by but Misaki could still remember everything as if it was yesterday. She had known the Hitachiin twins since they had first entered Ouran. Everything existed as their world and the world outside theirs. It has always been immiscible, like oil and water. The two of them were practically inseparable. She remembered how she had disliked them, thinking that they were arrogant and proud.

"The two of you won't be able to live as a pair forever you know," Misaki recalled herself telling the twins. "You're bound to separate, that's the way of life."

It had been rather rude of her to have spoken so bluntly, she now knew. Those words had occasionally been echoing within her mind over the years. She had been very young then and did not know what it was she should say, and what it was she_ cannot_ say even if it may be true. A sigh escaped between her lips as she stared out the massive windows. It was too late to take it back now though.

Yet through the years, the Hitachiin twins had proven her wrong again and again without fail. No matter what obstacles came their way, they had never left each other's side, continuing to be each other's pillar of support. Misaki had been stupefied to say the least. Her strong belief had started to dissolve then, trusting that her assumption years ago had been wrong.

She thought that she had been surprised when the twins had remained together, unmoving. Little did she know that a bigger surprise awaited her; Hikaru and Kaoru had willingly involved Fujioka Haruhi into their world. The twins had been more open to friends since they joined the Host Club, a club initiated by a second year high school student, Suou Tamaki. Misaki had been somewhat thankful then, happy to see that the twins were finally opening the gates, forming a bridge between the two worlds. However, she did not expect the extent of the change such that the twins would be so willing to add one more person.

Fujioka Haruhi has always been a strange person that Misaki could not understand. How was it that a new student could change the Hitachiin twins so much? Sure, Haruhi was a smart person, having accepted into Ouran with an academic scholarship. It was a near impossible task to get that scholarship for middle-class students, yet Haruhi managed to do that. Perhaps it's because of that reason in which the twins decided to be friends with him?

Or perhaps it's because of Haruhi's commoner status? For all she knew, the Hitachiin twins had rarely exposed themselves to commoner things. In fact, everyone from her social status rarely come into contact with commoner things. Recalling a time when a few girls in class had been mentioning how cute Hikaru and Kaoru were when they saw the instant coffee, Misaki felt the corners of her lips pull upwards. Yes, that must be it; she tried to reason with herself. They must have been curious about the things commoners do and had thus attached themselves to Haruhi. There was no other explanation.

Suddenly, a sound from the classroom drew her attention back to the present and she pulled herself from the wall, standing straight and proud as she caught sight of a presence at the door. Kaoru stepped out and he noticed her immediately. Eyes widening, he said nothing as he blinked, staring at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Misaki-chan," his features relaxed as he turned to face her directly, "what are you doing, standing out here?"

"I was…um…nothing really," she mumbled, feeling heat spread across her cheeks. She had been careless! Within her head, a miniature version of herself had rivers of tears flowing down her face as she sniffed pitifully. How could she have allowed herself to be so lost in her thoughts to be caught in such a situation?

* * *

Kaoru stood, unmoving, as he leaned his weight on his right leg. With his bag held under his left hand and his right hand tucked into his pants pocket, he smiled wryly at the difference in posture between himself and the girl before him. She was always so prim and proper, so different from how she was in middle school. Perhaps he could say that she has grown and matured, but something nags at him that it was simply not fitting for her to be that way.

He watched the faint blush that was forming on her cheeks and he released a soft chuckle. He had been surprised to find her outside the classroom. Why had she not entered? However, that was the least of his concern as he stared curiously at the ebony haired girl before him. She wasn't walking away and Kaoru was interested to find out what it was that kept her there in that very spot. Did she have something to say?

"_Ano_…" she started in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" He urged her on, not being able to help that amused smile that spread across his face. It was rare to see Misaki flustered and at a loss of words and he could not help but notice how _cute_ she looked like that. That very look she had on her face at the moment reminded him so much of the innocent girl back in middle school.

He could still remember it very clearly, how Hikaru and he agreed with each other that Misaki was simply the clumsiest girl they have ever met. From the first day they had met her in class, it was apparent that she was a magnet for accidents. It was a source of entertainment for them as they noticed her walking into walls and tripping on carpets. However, he didn't know what happened over the years to produce such a big change in the Toshiko heiress. Word came from his mother that the Toshiko family had employed numerous teachers for the girl to ensure that she learns the proper decorum fitting for a lady but the twins had merely brushed it off as a ridiculous joke. There was no way that she could achieve that; her accident-attracting habits were incurable!

Or so they thought.

"Why are you not with Hikaru-kun and Fujioka-kun?"

_Hikaru…_

Kaoru could not explain it himself. Long ago, Hikaru was his world and his, Hikaru's. In the beginning, Haruhi was all but a toy for them to entertain themselves whenever they were bored. It had all started with the eight million _Yen_ vase. They had barely spared her a glance when she transferred into their school. Donned in the simple material commoner's called cotton, she was anything but attractive. Everyone knew her as 'the studious commoner'.

However, after admitting her into the Host Club, Haruhi proved to be more than she seems. As the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover. Haruhi no longer became a simple toy for them, but something more, especially to Hikaru. They became more attached to her and they realised that she was constantly part of their lives. She formed the close bonds between the Host Club members, stronger than they could ever imagine. She was the one to unite them all under one big family. Everything changed when she arrived.

Kaoru had been excited then. Life became more colourful and Haruhi had been able to penetrate through both Hikaru and his shell, leading them _further_ out of their world. In the process, she had taught Hikaru how to communicate with his friends and socialise. Kaoru knew perfectly well that it was good for his twin brother. Yet, strangely, something in him hated the fact that Hikaru had changed.

Slowly, Hikaru seemed to drift further, away from him. He always felt so distant, even when they were right next to each other. Sure, their bond would still be there, but something was different, and Kaoru did not like that one bit. _Life is ironic_, he thought, _I was the one who encouraged and gave the opportunities to Hikaru, and yet I'm regretting it now. _Shaking his head, Kaoru rid his head of those thoughts. Hikaru deserved to be happy.

* * *

"Kaoru-kun?" Misaki looked at him strangely as something flashed across the olive eyes of the host before it disappeared as quickly as it came and he shook his head suddenly.

Seemingly drawn out of his own thoughts, he gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm alright, just thinking of something. Hikaru and Haruhi need to meet the teacher for something so they are heading to the Host Club later."

Misaki was unconvinced that he was alright, as he put it, but she knew well to keep her mouth shut. "I see," she said simply.

A satisfied look was on the twin's face as he nodded. "We've never had a proper conversation before, have we?" He gave a laugh. "I've never seen you at the Third Music Room before either."

_Is he trying to start a conversation with me? _Strangely, a warm feeling filled her as a natural smile slipped out, feelings of happiness bubbling within her. Although the Hitachiin twins were much more approachable now than before, Misaki had never had a proper conversation with either of them, as Kaoru had pointed out. It intrigued her, how much they have changed and she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in getting to know them better.

"We were from the same class in middle school, right?" Kaoru asked again.

"Yes, it's rather interesting how we've never really talked despite being in the same class for so many years." She answered.

"Hikaru…" He said suddenly before pausing. Eyes widening, Misaki directed her full attention at him. Why did he suddenly mention his brother? A sudden heavy feeling rested on her heart as she waited for him to continue. She could hear the pounding of her heart clearly in her ears. Misaki was confused. What was she nervous about? Something was making her nervous but she did not know what. Was it what Kaoru had wanted to say?

With baited breath she waited patiently for Kaoru to continue. However, the tense atmosphere cleared suddenly when the auburn haired teen smiled.

"It's nothing. Hey Misaki-chan, would you like to come by the Third Music Room today?"

From the tone in his voice Misaki knew he was expecting her to say yes. On normal circumstances, she would've turned down the offer without any hesitation but to her surprise, she was finding it difficult to reject him. Besides, Kaoru's sudden hesitancy in finishing his sentence piqued her curiosity. She wanted to know more about him. Finally giving in to the pulling sensation at her heart that has been bothering her, she gave a small smile.

"It is my pleasure."

And the feeling stopped, as a sudden wave of calmness washed over her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

_**EverlastingWonders**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High School Host Club__ belongs to Bisco Hatori and I am only credited for the plot of 'My Turn'. There is also my own created character, Toshiko Misaki._

_**Note: **__This story is written based on everything I know so far of __Ouran High School Host Club__ so pardon me if there are any mistakes._

* * *

.Ouran High School Host Club.  
**.My Turn.**_**By Everlasting Wonders.  
**_.Chapter 2.

The entire room was silent besides the occasional clinking sound that came from the cooking utensils. With fluent and practiced motions, a pale hand lifted one of the choux from the tray as the other hand gently squeezed the icing bag. With gentle movements, she spread the mixture between the layers of the choux and rested it back onto the tray. Proceeding with the next pastry, the ebony haired girl worked quietly.

It has been near two hours after her short talk with Kaoru outside the classroom but her curiosity has yet to die down. Thinking that her favourite pastime would calm her excitement, Misaki had headed straight for one of the cooking rooms in the school. Pursing her lips, she narrowed her eyes at the choux which had too much cream in it. Her musings had distracted her from her work. Carefully, she scrapped out the extra cream and licked the spoon thoughtfully. Leaning against the counter, she breathed in deeply. From the corner of her eyes, Misaki took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

She had promised to head to the Host Club today but strangely, as time dragged on, she felt the increasing lack of confidence to step into the Third Music Room. It felt awkward for her and she didn't know how she should react. Should she even try to make her way there? A soft groan slipped past her lips as her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Reaching for the sieve, she placed it over the choux as she gently hit the sieve by the side, sprinkling sugar powder over the pastries.

Just then, the door to the cooking room opened and Misaki lifted her head.

"I found her! She's really here!" An excited voice cried out as a few girls headed towards her. Upon noticing her work, the girls grinned and exclaimed, "Misaki-chan that looks really tasty!"

Compliments flooded her ears as the girls gushed over the freshly baked choux. A bubbling sense of pride threatened to surface but Misaki held it down. A Toshiko never reveals too much of their own emotions, especially not in public. Yet, Misaki revealed a little of a bittersweet smile, recalling her younger self acting just like them, so open with their thoughts, so free, so…

Her ebony locks swayed against her back as she shook her head at where her thoughts were heading. No, she was different now.

"Misaki-chan, the Host Club is having a cake party today. If you don't mind, can we bring some of these to the Host Club?"

Misaki blinked once, then again.

"Eh?"

* * *

There were many a time in Misaki's life that she felt insecure, embarrassed and downright stupid. However, with her pride in her way, she would never allow herself to display her emotions in those situations. After all, it would only serve to cause more teasing from the opposite party. Who would be so stupid to walk straight into their trap?

Still, Misaki was depressed. How could she not expect this to happen? She should have known better. Did she really think that Hitachiin Kaoru was a simple guy? It was her fault for dwelling too much on that talk she had with him earlier. As she reorganised her thoughts, Misaki sighed. Now that she thought about it, it was to be expected. After all, they have never had a decent conversation after so many years, what made her think that he would pay her any slightest bit of attention just because of a conversation? Clenching her fist, Misaki maintained a straight face as she stared ahead.

It was disgusting, really. To think that the girls beside her are drooling at the sight, it was unbelievable. What did the commoners call it again? Oh right, _twin incest_. Heaving a sigh, Misaki directed her attention to the other host club members. At least they were normal, despite a few extremely fake comments flying here and there. Still…

Did she regret coming here? Misaki could not decide. After all, she had come to find out more about Kaoru and that is how she came to step in the Third Music Room for the first time. Well, the fact that she had made a promise was also a pushing factor to bring her here. Immediately after she had entered alongside her friends, Misaki recalled searching for him. There was a momentary relief she felt when she caught sight of him but that quickly disappeared when she saw the twins' brotherly love display.

At that moment, the ebony haired girl felt as though someone had emptied a bucket of ice cold water over her head. She stood frozen at the doorway, her head swirling with all sorts of thoughts that even she herself could not comprehend. Upon instinct, she had turned to make her way out the door, and she would have, if it wasn't for Ootori Kyoya who had spotted her.

Now, seated on the red cushioned chairs and watching the display of brotherly affection, she felt herself calm down. The chocolate cake did help after all, the empty plate now resting on the table before her. She felt stupid, foolish. However, the most prominent emotion she felt was shame. It had been absolutely shameless of her to have been so bold to think that _she _could share and be part of Kaoru's life.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, bringing the tea cup to her lips and taking a sip. What was wrong with her anyway? It was unlike her to lack self-control over her emotions, but that was exactly what happened after her conversation with Kaoru two hours ago. She had felt this sense of joy and excitement, the eagerness to meet him again and to get to know him better. Kaoru, on the other hand, she realised, was not reacting any different than how he normally was.

As she watched him carefully, Misaki couldn't help pitying the younger auburn haired twin. Did he not feel deserted? It was clear to her that the gap between Kaoru and Hikaru was increasing, or was she mistaken?

"Misaki-chan!" Two voices called out in unison and startled her.

Blinking, she gaped at the sight of the twins, arms draping across each other's shoulder with a green cap on their head. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?"

"The 'Which one is Hikaru' game! Make a guess Misaki-chan! Which one of us is Hikaru?"

Misaki paused at the question. Truly, which of them is Hikaru? With the cap on, she could no longer tell them apart with their hair parting. She could not tell from the personality either, since both of them have an amazing talent for being identical in all aspects. What should she do then? Misaki knew that the twins wanted someone to be able to tell them apart. Should she just make a lucky guess? No, she cannot. She has seen the Hitachiin twins' reactions before during middle school and she didn't want to be the cause of that disappointment if possible. This game was important to them, and the same goes for her.

If only she could find a hint somewhere, something that tells them apart in their eyes. It was not easy, considering that both of them looked so hopeful.

"Hikaru-kun is the one on the-"

"Are the both of you playing that game again?" A voice interrupted Misaki just as she was about to tell the answer.

The twins turned around at the same time and grinned, appearing at both sides of their fellow first year. It was none other than Fujioka Haruhi; the commoner who was suddenly in the Host Club, also known as the Natural Type. Haruhi always had an amazing power of bringing joy to the people around him. Someone Misaki was not. Observing the two excited males as they chatted with the brunette, she could not help but notice how affectionate they were towards the guy.

For just a short moment, Misaki felt a pang at her heart. There was no way she was jealous, not of a guy. Not when she did not try hard enough to get closer to the twins. _But_, she could not help but think bitterly, _it's not as though Fujioka-kun did anything special to be accepted by them either_. Maybe it's simply because Haruhi was a guy?

According to the gossips from her friends, Haruhi was a very caring boy and was very easy-going. He had the ability to help people around him warm up to him naturally and that's how he ended up as the Natural Type. As she watched the auburn haired duo's reactions carefully, though she could not exactly place it, their enthusiasm was somewhat different.

Immediately, it clicked.

"The one on the left of Fujioka-kun is Hikaru-kun." Misaki answered in a soft voice.

An anticipating crowd then gazed at her, their eyes unmoving, waiting for the twins' answer to the game. Did she get it right? Was it even possible? No one, at least in their knowledge, had been ever able to differentiate them both.

"Am I right?"

"Why do you say so?" Their cheshire grins appeared on their faces again, redirecting their attention back on Misaki.

Excited whispers began to fill the room. The twins seldom ask for their customers' reasons to their choices. However, Misaki simply waited. If she had been right, Misaki reasoned with herself, the one she should look at, Kaoru, should be on her left. Giving him a small smile, she replied.

"It was a subtle clue, something I almost missed. Affection…"

It was then that the person on Haruhi's right stiffened and Misaki knew she had hit the bull's eye. It was truly Kaoru. Lowering her head, she excused herself politely, returning the teacup back on the table with a soft clink, and left the Third Music Room.

* * *

Kaoru's olive eyes trailed after the slim frame of Toshiko Misaki as she slipped past the wide doors of the Third Music Room. Hikaru stood beside him and neither said anything. Meanwhile, Haruhi simply shrugged and returned to filling the tea cups of the ladies who were waiting for the Hitachiin twins, engaging them in light talks.

'_Ne_ Kaoru,' Hikaru said, 'what do you think she's talking about?'

Kaoru faced his brother with a smile and shrugged. 'I have no idea. She's still as strange as before, isn't she?'

At this, Hikaru regained his normal behaviour and laughed. 'That's true! But she's not as clumsy anymore, did you notice? We thought she'd never grow out of it.'

Joining his brother in laughter, Kaoru pushed the nagging voice in his head away. She bothered him, Toshiko Misaki, and he didn't know why. It had puzzled him when he found her standing quietly outside the classroom earlier but had simply brushed it off. He didn't care about anyone in particular outside the Host Club but her antics now caught his attention.

She knew something, Kaoru was sure of that. Has she been watching them all these while? Kaoru was unable to deny it any further. He had to find out what she knew, it was distracting him immensely. After all, she was the only one who dared to say to them, '_The two of you won't be able to live as a pair forever, you're bound to separate.'_

* * *

Time seemed to fly past for Misaki as she sat quietly beside the fountain, gazing at her blur reflection. She had spent the last hour thinking, debating if pointing out who Hikaru was was the right thing to do. If she had not done it, they would have probably been disappointed once again. However, now that she did it, Misaki felt as if she had done something wrong. Having hid her furious internal debate behind her mask, she had rushed out of the music room with as much grace as she could muster.

Perhaps she shouldn't have left in that manner. However, what else was she supposed to do? The atmosphere had turned awkward and she could not bear to be caught in that situation.

Hitting her hand against the water, she let her fingers immerse into the cool liquid, occasionally flicking her hand to play with the water. Who knew that debating with oneself could drive you to the edge of sanity? It has been many years since she last had such internal conflicts. Ever since she had undergone the trainings that her parents had ordered her to take, Misaki has decided to forget what she wants and to simply focus on being the perfect Toshiko lady. However, things seem to begin reversing as soon as she engaged Hitachiin Kaoru with their small talk.

Lifting her head towards the sky, Misaki wondered about the life of Hikaru and Kaoru. They were truly so similar that people had given up on distinguishing them, soon influencing them to forsake their own wish. How does it feel like, she couldn't help but imagine, when people did not bother to recognise you for who you were.

"Misaki-chan?"

Spinning her head (too fast, she'd say) towards the direction of the voice, she saw Kaoru standing in front of her. Since when had he been there without her noticing? She let out a small huff. What was wrong with her today?

"Nani?" She asked, trying her best to sound uninterested. However, she winced discretely when it sounded nothing like how she wanted it to.

The auburn haired twin stood silently, watching the ripples move slowly in the water, as if thinking about something. Then, he sat beside her and heaved a sigh.

"_Ano_…Misaki-chan, would you like to have a chat with me?"

Of all questions that he would ask, this was the last thing on her mind. Kaoru was approaching her on his own accord! As much as she was secretly overjoyed, Misaki could not help but feel a little suspicious. Why was he looking for her suddenly?

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Earlier on, I mentioned about Hikaru. That is, if you heard me," He mumbled before turning to look directly at her. Her forest green eyes widened slightly and she sucked in a breath. What had she gotten herself into? She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to hear him talk about it, but there was this undeniable anxiousness and fear bubbling deep within her at the moment.

"Yes," she whispered, "I heard."

"I never knew," Kaoru paused, as if debating whether he should say what was in his mind. Sighing, he continued, "I never expected that you were right, about…you know."

Misaki blinked. Had she said something? Just then, a memory surfaced in her mind and she froze. _No, oh no, definitely not. It can't be. This can't be happening. That's not what he's talking about. No, it can't be._

"I never expected that after all these years, you would be right." Kaoru covered his eyes with his hand. "That Hikaru and I would go on separate ways; that we wouldn't be able to stay with each other forever."

"K-Kaoru-kun…" Immense guilt washed over Misaki and all of a sudden, the floor seemed very interesting. The crashing sound of the water hitting against water seemed to have grown louder as well. What should she say?

"I didn't mean them." Her words came out slowly, her mind frantically searching for the appropriate words to say. "I blurted it out without thinking and I'm sorry. Don't worry about it. Hikaru-kun wouldn't leave you."

"But he is," the auburn haired Hitachiin mumbled softly, running his hand through his hair. "He is…"

Neither said anything as Misaki continued to rack her brains for something to say. Yet, nothing constructive would come to her. Unfortunately, keeping quiet wasn't going to help the situation.

"I think he still cares for you, Kaoru-kun." The ebony haired heiress started saying. "I'm sure Hikaru-kun feels the same for you, after all, the two of you are brothers, and not just any brothers. The two of you have been with each other since birth, you went through everything with him and it's the same for him."

She offered Kaoru a smile, praying hard that it looked convincing and encouraging. Her 'lessons on how to smile properly' better kick in now. "Surely the conflicting emotions you're feeling now, I'm sure he feels it too. I believe things will work out for the both of you."

There were a few unnerving seconds when Kaoru continued to stare at her without saying anything. Unable to look away, Misaki swallowed in as a subtle manner as possible. Suddenly, he grinned and looked into the fountain.

"Misaki-chan, do you hate the host club?"

"Eh?" She blinked at his swift change of topic before letting out a chuckle. "Hmm…"

Tapping her chin, Misaki tilted her head slightly as she considered Kaoru's question. "Hate isn't the right word, Kaoru-kun. I don't suppose I hate the host club, merely indifferent to it."

"Indifferent?"

"That means I do not show interest or concern."

A fierce blush covered his face at the moment as he stuttered. "I know that!"

A giggle escaped Misaki's lips as she made a failed attempt to hide her amusement. It was amazing, to think that he was out of her reach for the past few years and yet, there he was, seated right beside her at this moment, talking to her. She was quite sure her imaginary self in her head was already rolling around the floor in bliss. Both of them savoured the silence surrounding them as they gazed at the sky.

Just then, Kaoru asked, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you feel indifferent to the host club?"

"And why can't I?" She retorted.

"_Datte_! Is it really _that _boring?"

"Boring?" She smiled. "It definitely isn't boring, from what I saw earlier, but it's just not my type of thing. Different people have different interests and tastes Kaoru-kun. You can't expect everyone to favour the host club."

"But I'm there." His whisper barely reached her ears.

Suddenly, Misaki felt her chest tighten as her eyes widened. Did she really hear what he said? The faint contact his finger made with her chin caused her to turn her head to face him. Leaning closer, he did not break eye contact.

"I'm there, at the host club. Don't you want to spend time with me?"

It was obvious that Misaki was at a loss for words. How was she to respond to his question? Just as she was about to say something, Kaoru leaned sideways and she gasped as his hot breath blew past her ear.

"_Joudan_."

She stiffened immediately even though she was sure that she felt slightly relieved. Slowly, her shoulders relaxed as she breathed in. Had she stopped breathing?

"_Baka_." She said softly. However, that did not wipe away the gentle grin Kaoru had on his face, which soon influenced her to smile as well.

"_Ne _Kaoru-kun, I want to ask you something."

Nodding his approval, he said, "Go ahead."

"Actually, I noticed that Hikaru-kun has been spending quite a lot of time with Fujioka-kun and-"

Misaki did not miss the sadness that flashed across his eyes. Revealing his emotions so freely, does it mean he trusted her? Throwing her naïve thought away, she continued.

"-and I was wondering, is he gay?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

_**EverlastingWonders**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High School Host Club__ belongs to Bisco Hatori and I am only credited for the plot of 'My Turn'. There is also my own created character, Toshiko Misaki._

_**Note: **__This story is written based on everything I know so far of __Ouran High School Host Club__ so pardon me if there are any mistakes._

* * *

.Ouran High School Host Club.  
**.My Turn.**_**By Everlasting Wonders.  
**_.Chapter 3.

"Lunch Set B please," Misaki stood before the counter, lightly tapping her fingers against the surface as she waited for her meal to be placed on the tray. Taking a look around her, she noticed groups of girls huddling together around the dining hall, whispering excitedly among themselves. A wry smile appeared on her face but it quickly disappeared when the lunch lady handed her the tray.

Thanking the lady, she headed towards an empty table and promptly set her food down. The same topic has been hanging on the lips of everyone for the past few days. In a few weeks' time, Ouran High School's annual ball would be coming up. Every year, Ouran would hold an annual ball for students in the High School Branch. However, probably due to the success of the Host Club's ball earlier in the year, many girls were especially excited, hoping that they would be the lucky one to be the partner of their favourite Host Club members.

_Come to think of it, I have to hurry and find a suitable dress._

Shaking her head, Misaki chuckled at her own thoughts and lifted her fork. Just as she was about to lift the fork to her mouth, a weight grabbed hold of her arm, pulling it downwards.

A startled gasp escaped the ebony haired girl's lips as she tried to regain balance. All of a sudden, a pair of arms appeared by her sides, holding her by the shoulders. The grip held a lot of power, she could feel it, but it was gentle all the same. An amused laugh reached her ears as a pink object dangled over her right arm.

Pink? It looked like a bunny's ear.

And she knew just the person who'd fit the description perfectly – third year senior, Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

"Haninozuka-senpai," she mumbled under her breath when the golden-haired teen giggled cheerfully. Shifting her eyes to look behind her, she greeted the other senior, Morinozuka Takashi who responded with a nod.

"Honey-senpai is fine! Misaki-chan, desu ne?"

Puzzlement filled her as she stared unmoving at the _Loli-Shota_. It was unlikely that he came looking for her out of boredom, taking into account that they have never had _any _contact at all. It could not be that he mistook her for another person as well, since he had clearly uttered her name. So…why?

"Can I help you?" She asked politely as multiple reasons popped up in her head, each far more outrageous than the other.

The senior seemed to think deeply as he tapped his chin. However, it only took a few seconds before that thoughtful look disappeared, only to be replaced by a carefree expression accompanied by a big smile. "Let's have lunch together!"

"Eh?" Misaki frowned slightly, "but I've already started eating."

"It's alright!" Mitsukuni gave her a wide grin, hugging his Usa-chan closer to himself. "Takashi will bring it for you!"

Startled, the green eyed heiress turned around quickly and true enough, Takashi was already holding the tray in his hand, waiting for her patiently.

"Well, it's very nice of you to ask me, Honey-senpai, but-"

"It's alright, it's alright!" The blond did not wait for her to finish and dragged her by the arm as he jumped about. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Shimatta! _Was the first thought that entered her mind. Maybe she should have fervently rejected the invitation after all. As Mitsukuni led her along, her attention was easily directed to a certain table, in which, of course, was the loudest. The twins, as expected, were having their fun as they teased their _tono_, wrapping their arms around Haruhi's shoulders, which therefore, sent the blond over the edge as he pointed and yelled at their 'inappropriateness' to their 'sister'. Occasionally, Tamaki would even turn towards their 'mother', namely Ootori Kyoya, as he complained and requested for backup. The only 'normal' occupant, Misaki confirmed, was none other than Haruhi himself. Lowering her head, she stared at the occupants with a dreaded look. Today was _not_ the best day to approach them, although, it was mostly directed to Kaoru. Slowly, her mind wandered to the incident that happened the day before.

"_Is he gay?"_

She could _not_ believe that she had asked such a question. What in the world was going through her head? Oh the embarrassment! And Kaoru just had to have the laugh of his lifetime, to the extent whereby he doubled over, clutching his stomach. Had she known that this was the reaction she was going to get, she would not have asked. No, scratch that, her lessons! What were those lessons for if she was going to allow her careless thoughts to rule over logic? Her face had heated up then, and she could vividly imagine the redness of her face. After so many years, they were finally having a proper conversation and she just _had_ to embarrass herself! Even now, she was sure that her face resembles a bright tomato.

Yet, when she came round to think about it, Kaoru did not answer her question yesterday. So does that mean it was true? Or was he actually leaving it for her to find out? Still, though awfully tempting, Misaki could not possibly bring herself to ask the question once more.

Just then, she felt a light push on her back. Turning around, she saw Takashi giving her an encouraging (small) smile, tilting his head to gesture towards the long table. With stiffness she never thought she had, Misaki gulped and stared after the _chibi _senior who was already bouncing towards his friends, praying that this was all just a dream. She did not like the curious looks the girls around were giving her either.

"_Ano_," she forced a hopefully convincing laugh, "it's really alright. I can eat at the other table."

Takashi said nothing but looked at her with an expressionless face. After a few seconds, the tall senior had yet to say anything and Misaki nearly decided to simply walk away, wondering if he was really awake. However, before she could open her mouth to repeat her words, a voice interrupted her from behind.

"Oh! Toshiko-hime, it is so nice of you to grace us with your presence today!" Tamaki was practically glowing.

"_Iie_," she shook her head, "I was just about to go over there actually," she pointed to the other side of the dining hall. _I'm not going to sit with them! This is so awkward! _Within the recesses of her mind, Misaki could already see herself running in circles, clutching her head as her eyes became swirls.

"But why?" Tamaki's princely smile fell before he gave her an excited grin again. She had never seen a smile die and resurrect so quickly. "Come! Do join us since you're already here!"

Without waiting for Misaki's agreement, Tamaki placed his hand lightly on her back, guiding her towards the table. For a moment, Misaki had a thought of running away but her pride would never allow her to do such a thing. Nibbling her lower lip, she prepared herself for the worst.

Despite her prayers, apparently, _Kami _decided to have some fun with her. With her head held high and a nonchalant look on her face, she decided to act it off, pretending that she was not at all concerned. _This is so stupid_, she decided at a flash. Why was she the one acting all hesitant when the rest were politely inviting her? What did she fear about? It was just_ lunch_! As a Toshiko, she could handle it with no problems. All those thoughts were killing her, not to mention that if she ever voiced it out, people would have regarded her mental.

After all, who didn't want to sit together with the Host Club?

Shaking her head to rid those thoughts, Misaki flashed a smile and greeted the Host Club members. Receiving their kind, polite greetings in return, she scanned the table to look for an available seat. However, just like the gentlemen they claimed, a seat was already prepared just for her – right next to Hitachiin Kaoru. _They knew I was going to come?_

Misaki swore that she felt her heart stop as she stared at the unoccupied chair. Of all seats to be offered, it had to be _that one_? Slowly, she headed towards it and before she could promptly sit herself beside the auburn haired teen, said gentleman stood and pulled her chair slightly for her. Hurriedly closing her gaping mouth (which, mind you, made her feel horrible once again for being graceless) she silently sat on the offered chair. Beside her, Takashi placed her tray on the table and she gave him a small smile of thanks.

From her left, Kaoru gave her a side glance and if she had not been imagining it, she saw a gleam of mischief in those eyes. Perhaps mischief was not the right word. _Amusement_, she thought. Yes, amusement would be more appropriate. Shifting her sights away, Misaki clenched and unclenched her fist. This was more nerve-wrecking than sitting through her father's meetings with the important clients! And it should not be so, right? After all, this was Kaoru she was talking about, her childhood…friend, if that could be considered.

She paused her thoughts for a second before letting out a sigh. _No, we're not._

Suddenly, a warm hand clutched her own but she dared not look down. Stilling all movement, she awaited his next move.

"It's nice of you to join us for lunch Misaki-chan!" The excited tone in his voice was apparent. Giving her hand a light squeeze, Kaoru then removed his hand and started chatting with his brother.

_Did he do that on purpose?_ Misaki wondered. Maybe he knew that she was nervous and decided to calm her down? However, she frowned slightly as she reasoned with herself that he could not have possibly known. Kaoru does not pay much attention to others except for his twin and the Host Club. So why would he have bothered? Besides, his actions only served to make her more nervous and no better.

On the other hand, he _did_ seem sincere. He even bothered to express his (assumed) joy at the prospect of her eating lunch with them. Sighing, Misaki tried to join in to the conversations as she relaxed. Perhaps she was thinking too much. Yes, that must be it. It was just a simple gesture, nothing more.

By some strange turn of events, she just _happened _to be so lucky that Kaoru was willing to talk to her after 'bumping' into her outside class, just _happened _to have a mini heart-to-heart talk with him after she left the Host Club and just _happened _to join them for lunch. It'll all be back to normal the next day…

_Who am I kidding? This is all too weird! Kami…I need to stop this!_

* * *

By the time lunch has ended, Kaoru could hardly remember anything that has happened throughout the meal with the exception of his constant reminder to himself to _stop looking at her_. Releasing a short breath, he fell in step with his twin as they headed back to class. From behind him, the auburn haired teen could hear Mitsukuni's child-like voice chattering away.

"Let's have lunch together from tomorrow onwards, alright?" He heard the blond senior tell Misaki.

A smirk appeared on his face as he heard the girl struggle for an answer. She was obviously still very shy about being with them and for some certain reason, it brought him amusement. Kaoru had been undoubtedly surprised when Mitsukuni and Takashi had arrived at the table with the heiress in tow. While the two seniors had said that they had invited someone else to join them for lunch, he had no idea that it was Misaki.

Just then, Kaoru faltered in his step for a moment. "Hikaru," he began and his twin turned to him, "did you know that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai knew Misaki-chan?"

"_Iya_," Hikaru put on an identical thoughtful look as they continued on their way. "I didn't know until today."

Hearing that, Kaoru nodded. Turning to look behind him, he watched as Haruhi walked alongside Misaki. As a thought entered his mind, a small smile graced his face. It would be interesting to see the ebony haired girl's reaction if she found out that Haruhi was a girl.

* * *

"Have you known them for very long?"

"Eh?" The word slipped out of her lips as she blinked at the brunette walking beside her. His attention was fixed on her as he waited for her answer. "I knew them back when we were still in middle school but we didn't really talk much. They pretty much kept to themselves back then."

"_Sou ka_," Haruhi offered her a grin and faced the front again, looking at the backs of the twins before them. "Sometimes they can be really troublesome, those two, but they're very nice people."

Misaki could not help it as her features softened and she gazed at the two boys fondly. "That's true; they've really changed a lot. It's rather amazing actually."

"Toshiko-san as well," Haruhi gave a laugh suddenly. "You were able to differentiate the twins in yesterday's game weren't you? That was brilliant."

"_Iie_," Misaki replied politely. "I suppose it was just my luck."

"Those two are really very alike," Haruhi continued. "They look the same and even act the same, but when you get to know them, they are actually quite different, don't you think so?"

"Eh…" Misaki's answer trailed to a halt.

Shifting her green orbs to look at the petite boy beside her, the Toshiko heiress worried her lip. Fujioka Haruhi…hetruly understood the twins. He knew their individual personalities and habits that he was able to tell them apart immediately. Yet, during yesterday's game, she didn't truly know who Hikaru was. If Haruhi had not interrupted, she would not have gotten the chance to spot the difference in their eyes. She had to rely on something the Kaoru _accidentally_ revealed.

Subconsciously, her fine eyebrows burrowed deeply and her fists clenched together. It had been sly of her. She had indirectly cheated. If the twins asked her now…she wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

* * *

"Do you think we did the right thing Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked casually as he swung his legs back and forth. Grabbing his bunny by its hands, he lifted them up and down as he stared into its black beady eyes.

"I don't think there's a right or wrong to this matter," Takashi replied after giving the blond's question a deep thought.

"_Sou ka_?" Mitsukuni smiled at his cousin's answer. "It may end up as a good thing though."

Takashi returned the smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring out of the classroom window. "Perhaps."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

_**EverlastingWonders**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High School Host Club__ belongs to Bisco Hatori and I am only credited for the plot of 'My Turn'. There are also my own created characters, Toshiko Misaki and her brother Toshiko Katsuro._

_**Note: **__This story is written based on everything I know so far of __Ouran High School Host Club__ so pardon me if there are any mistakes._

* * *

.Ouran High School Host Club.  
**.My Turn.**_**By Everlasting Wonders.  
**_.Chapter 4.

"_Ojou-sama_, do be careful not to catch a cold. It seems the storm won't be clearing anytime soon."

"Yes, thank you Takeda-san," offering her chauffeur a smile, Misaki turned her gaze out the window once more. She had woken up to dark clouds covering the sky that morning, and rain pelted heavily on the windows. It has been quite some time since such a heavy storm occurred and Misaki wondered when it was going to let up. Rubbing her hands together slowly, she noted her cold fingers absently.

"_Ojou-sama_, we've arrived."

Waiting for her chauffeur to open her door, she carefully stepped out; taking the gloved hand that was offered to her. Dutifully, Takeda walked beside her, shielding her from the rain with an umbrella. All of a sudden, he stopped abruptly and turned around in surprise.

"What's wrong?" The ebony haired girl asked and turned as well before she sucked in a short breath in surprise.

"_Ohayou_, Misaki-chan," the twins stood before her with identical Cheshire grins on their faces. Fujioka Haruhi stood beside Hikaru while Kaoru was under an umbrella on his own. For a short moment, Misaki felt a pang of sympathy, which she hid quickly, for the younger twin.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," she replied politely with a nod.

"You don't have to be so formal Misaki-chan," Kaoru laughed. Turning to Takeda, Kaoru stepped closer. "You can leave her to me; I will walk her to the school."

A sense of satisfaction and elation washed over her but the ebony haired heiress suppressed it firmly. Stepping over to join him, she barely registered the bow Takeda gave her before walking away as she was preoccupied with suppressing the blush that was threatening to appear on her face; too preoccupied that she missed a step uncharacteristically of her and slipped.

"_Ojou-sama_!" Takeda cried out in shock as he reached for her, only for her to be held steady by another. Misaki's fingers were clenched tightly onto the uniform sleeves of the person opposite her as she tried to slow her rapid breathing when she noticed the slight quivers of his shoulders. Laughter escaped his lips as he helped her up and held her till she was steady.

"Don't worry, I've got her," Kaoru gave Takeda a nod before turning back to her. Leaning down to her eye level, he made no attempt to hide his amused smile. "Are you hurt?"

Misaki's face was flushed a brilliant red at his close proximity and all she managed to was shake her head. _What am I doing?_

"Shall we go then?" Kaoru straightened back up and peered down at her with a small smile. Without waiting for a response from her, he rested his hand on the back of her waist which promptly startled the young girl. Despite not having looked at her, the auburn teen chuckled knowingly and Misaki had to resist the urge to pout and glare at him. She had embarrassed herself enough for the morning (and the past two days if she counted) and Kaoru was not helping by laughing at her everytime. For a while, the two walked in silence behind Hikaru and Haruhi, simply taking slow careful steps. Just as she thought the fluttering sensation within her would stop, Kaoru spoke suddenly.

"I thought I'd never see that side of you again, with how you've been so prim and proper lately. Did you rest well?"

Giving him a sideway glance, her forest green eyes stared at him inquisitively. She didn't really know what she was looking for, but she stared all the same. It felt as though at that moment, Kaoru looked absolutely different to her. She had always been noticing him, but her thoughts had always been circling around the twins as a whole. Yet now, her thoughts were completely centered on him and he seemed almost…_appealing_. To her embarrassment, Kaoru simply stared back with a grin on his face. His eyes held a gleam in it, almost as if he knew she was unable to look away, and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"I did." Pausing for a while, Misaki decided that it was only polite of her to return the question. "And you?"

Perhaps it had been her imagination, but the ebony haired girl swore she noticed his eyes soften. "I was up all night thinking."

"Thinking?" The question slipped past her lips before she could prevent it.

Kaoru responded with a nod. "I've been thinking about someone."

Misaki turned away, her ebony locks falling from her shoulders. Her heart thumped furiously in her chest and it was all she took not to place her palm over her heart. Taking in deep breaths as unnoticeably as possible, she clenched and unclenched her fist.

_Who was he thinking of, that kept him awake?_

A seemingly foreign feeling was closing in around her and yet, ironically, she understood what it was – jealousy. At that moment, Misaki felt like striking herself. How could she feel that way? She should appreciate the fact that Kaoru was with her rather than pick on the minor details of who he was acquainted with! Still, she could not help but consider the possibility. She was perfectly aware of it herself – she hoped the person was _her_.

Dare she hope?

Suddenly, the air around her seemed to become warmer, her previously cold fingers becoming damp to the touch. A distinct warm feeling was arising on her face and she prayed that no one would come over and talk to her at the moment for she was positive that she'd be unable to utter a single sound with the state her mind was in.

* * *

Kaoru watched closely when Misaki had looked away from him so quickly and he blinked twice at her. Had he said something wrong? Leaning forward slightly, Kaoru took a peek at her and nearly burst out laughing. He shook his head with a tender smile. Her emerald eyes were open wide and fixated on her path while she nibbled subconsciously on her lower lip. Her normally pale complexion was now rosy in colour and her knuckles were white as she gripped hard onto her bag.

At that moment, Kaoru could not help but wonder what she was thinking. Obviously it had to be something he had said to draw such a reaction from her. Just then, a wave of satisfaction and pride flooded him upon knowing that he was the one who had caused her to be so flustered. His normally mischievous personality dared him to tease her more. He wanted to see more of her flustered state, more of her shy nature.

Kaoru breathed in deeply. He had only begun to speak to her again two days ago but he was already extremely eager to find out more about her. What other expressions would she reveal towards him? He wanted to be able to tell her different reactions to different scenarios. Turning to watch her, Kaoru knew he was caught. He was ensnared by her. Trapped, but he was intrigued.

"Misaki-chan," He winked at her. "Let's walk to the dining hall together later."

She stared. "Eh?"

* * *

Hikaru knew his brother well, very well in fact, despite not showing it. He knew how the distance between himself and Kaoru had been growing. On the other hand, Hikaru could feel himself forming a bond with Haruhi. She had this air around her that attracted him to her immensely. Something he could not describe. Yet, he was sure that it was there. It had pained Hikaru when he realised that his brother was slipping from his sight, albeit slightly too late. He had tried his very best to bring them back together. However, he also knew that you can never spend all your heart and soul into two different persons. He had to choose.

Kaoru had always been with him, and that was a fact that Hikaru wanted to remain. However, he too knew that he could never do that if he chose Haruhi instead. The brunette had practically changed his character. But did he like the change? Hikaru believed, that to a certain extent, he did. He actually did. Yet that would also mean that Kaoru would be left behind. His twin brother, one who has been with him since their creation, would be separated from him. Perhaps, it would not be such a big deal to outsiders. Normally, people would start going on their own ways sooner or later. However, it was the bond that existed between them that caused this pain Hikaru felt.

The two of them had been really close with each other. Closer than anyone could ever be. They existed in a world of their own, one that no one could ever think of entering. Still, they had taken the risk, or in another way of speaking, they had taken the bold step, to leave their circle, and join others. They had found happiness in the process, so much so that they did not regret their actions and choices.

But who knew, that at the same time, they would be drawn apart? Hikaru could not help but think about how unfair he was being whenever he was with Haruhi. It was a mixed feeling between joy and guilt. Joy that he was spending his time with someone he had taken interest in. Guilt that he knew Kaoru was probably spending his time alone somewhere else. If only there was a way, one that could make Kaoru happy as he remained with Haruhi. It was selfish, he knew, because at the same time he longed for Kaoru to remain with him, that _he_ could be the one to make Kaoru happy.

Strange enough, as odd as it had been when he began to draw closer to Haruhi, another person had slowly crept into their lives. Or to be more precise, Kaoru's life. That person was none other than Toshiko Misaki. Misaki has always been an oddball since they knew her in middle school. She was not exceptionally pretty, they both had agreed. But she did not look ugly either. She was not dumb, yet also not of extreme caliber. If anyone would choose a word to describe her, they would most probably say that she was _average_.

She could definitely afford many different varieties of make-up or beauty products. She would no doubt look more beautiful, not to mention attractive, if she had even bothered to dress up a bit. But she was always against that notion.

"Beauty is skin deep," she always said.

Yet, at that age, to the twins, it was extremely dumb. Who would avoid beautifying themselves when they have the chance to? Especially since they were both brought up by a mother who was in the fashion industry, Kaoru and Hikaru had always had the perception that Misaki was hopelessly stupid in making that decision. And yet, who would have expected, that the girl who had now weaved back into their lives, would look so much more attractive? She carried an air of elegance and innocence.

Toshiko Misaki. Could she be the one to make Kaoru happy? If so, then he should bring them together. For his brother's sake.

Hikaru observed Kaoru carefully, not before sparing a glance at Haruhi (who, of course, was paying full attention to the teacher). Kaoru had always been the more open one, the one who is able to socialise with people better. It was also Kaoru who always helped behind the scenes to get him to open up to other people. However, this time, Hikaru wanted to be the one to help his twin. Turning to his left, the auburn haired teen caught Misaki's eye. She had been turning over discretely for quite a while already, Hikaru realised. For a second, the Toshiko heiress seemed startled at being exposed but Hikaru quickly eased her worries with a cheerful smile.

_Seems like Misaki-chan has trouble focusing during Modern Japanese class too…_

* * *

_Ah…he saw me! _Misaki's forest green orbs shifted nervously as she sat stiffly at her seat. She had no idea why but she had been undeniable drawn to Kaoru since morning. Over the course of their lessons, she had caught herself turning over her shoulder to glance at the auburn haired twin. Glaring hard at her notebook, she let out a frustrated sigh as quietly as possible. Inexcusable! It was simply unheard of for a Toshiko to lack such control over her emotions! Taking in deep breaths, the ebony haired girl calmed herself and resisted the urge to shake her head.

Gripping her pencil hard, she focused her attention back at the teacher before staring at the scribbles on the black board. Her glare soon transformed into a worried frown as she pouted. She was weak in Modern Japanese…

* * *

A bored yawn escaped his lips as Kaoru rested his head on his palm, lazily scribbling down bits and pieces of his teacher's notes. It wasn't as though he really needed to pay much attention to it. Meanwhile, something else interested him more than the lesson. Despite not having turned towards her direction once, Kaoru knew that she had glanced his way. For multiple times that morning, the Hitachiin twin had to suppress his urge to laugh out loud.

"Hitachiin Kaoru," the twin barely registered the voice and after a while, looked up, "could you read the next part?"

Standing from his seat, the auburn haired teen casually recited the required parts from his textbook before giving his teacher a cheeky grin. He never failed to get Modern Japanese right. It was one of his favourite and strong subjects for a reason. In return, his teacher gave him an exasperated laugh with a shake of his head. There was nothing he could say about Kaoru not paying attention in class.

For the first time that day since classes started, Kaoru sneaked a glance at Misaki. The girl was watching him again, her pen tapping her chin thoughtfully as she gazed at him with curious eyes. Upon looking closer though, he saw the hint of awe reflected in her emerald orbs. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he briefly looked around the class before giving her a wink.

Misaki gasped and nearly jumped from her chair at his bold move among their classmates and she hurriedly checked if anyone saw. Peering shyly back at Kaoru, the girl was embarrassed to find Kaoru covering his face as he tried to muffle his laughter. Running her fingers through her ebony tresses, Misaki sighed._ Not again…_

* * *

"Kyoya," Tamaki's voice floated towards him. The blond was sprawled across his own desk as soon as the bell had rung, signaling their lunch period. Paying him no mind, Kyoya fingered a page in his planner, his eyes fixated on a certain event planned for tomorrow. His mind was swirling with countless thoughts but none of his turmoil was shown on his face as usual.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried out once more, this time heading towards the black haired teen's table directly. "Shall we go? You've been staring at that planner for a very long time."

Kyoya released a sigh as he shut his planner before the curious blond could see anything. Standing from his seat, he shoved his hand into his pants pocket before pointing at the clock absently. He didn't have to look to know he was pointing directly at it.

"It has only been a minute Tamaki."

The blond pouted for a few seconds before regaining his usual hyper activeness, following his fellow Host Club member as he skipped towards the exit of the classroom. For a while, the two headed towards the dining hall with Tamaki chattering away before they spotted four individuals walking ahead of them. Spotting a familiar ebony haired female, Kyoya's frame tensed discretely. Tamaki, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction.

Jumping at his spot, the school's chairman's son waved enthusiastically while calling out towards his juniors. When the four had no response towards his yells, a determined expression fixed itself onto Tamaki's features as he speeded for the quartet. Meanwhile, Kyoya simply watched. He watched as Tamaki approached them, grabbing the twins by their shoulders. He watched as the girls turned around to greet the blond. He watched as she noticed him and faced him ever so slightly, surprise and apprehension reflected in her eyes.

_She's too easy to read_, he sighed, a barely evident frown on his face as he began to stroll after the group.

* * *

"Cappellini from Lunch Set A and potato salad from Set C," the Hitachiin twins ordered together as they proceeded in line.

"What would you like Misaki-chan?" Kaoru asked. "You can place your order now too."

Pausing to study the menu, the Toshiko heiress smiled after. "I'll have what you're having."

Kaoru's face broke out into a wide grin before he nodded. Strangely, he seemed very happy that she ordered the same, Misaki noted. Just then, she felt a presence beside her and she froze. Slowly, peeking through her dark tresses which covered the sides of her face, Misaki glanced up at the taller Ootori Kyoya.

To all else, he appeared calm, thinking about what he should order. Yet, the ebony haired girl knew better than to think that Kyoya would be pondering over his meal. No, he would've had better things to think of. Someone who was as organised as Kyoya wouldn't have spent so much time going through the menu. She continued to stare but he has yet to make any movement. Beside her, the Hitachiin brothers discussed the possibilities of Haruhi's _bento_ content.

Misaki did not know why, but for some reason that was out of her comprehension, she felt unnerved. _Why is he keeping quiet and not ordering anything? _She knew it was ridiculous of her. Still, before she could hold it back, the words flowed from her cherry lips.

"You could have Lunch Set F without the dessert. You like your food spicy, don't you?"

And she realised her mistake after she spoke the words. Out of reflex, her hand covered her mouth hurriedly but the damage was already done. Worrying her lip, she nearly broke out in cold sweat when Kaoru suddenly leaned towards her.

"How do you know Kyoya-senpai likes spicy food?"

"I-" she panicked. What on earth was happening to her? Mistakes followed mistakes whenever she was with Kaoru. It was becoming increasingly worrying. "I heard from some girls in the class. _Hora_, don't you have those photo books from the Host Club? Apparently," she swallowed, "uh…there's a photo in one of them and Kyoya-senpai was having some really spicy dishes."

Her voice trailed to a halt as it decreased in volume with each word that left her mouth. She was beyond saving now. What if there was no such photo? What if Kaoru knew that she was lying to him? Do they go through their own photo books? She paused her thoughts for a millisecond before she felt guilt wash over her. Why did she even lie to him?

"I'm impressed, Toshiko-san," Kyoya spared her a side glance as he pushed his spectacles higher. Kaoru and Misaki lifted their heads towards him when he spoke. "You have an amazing memory. I do have such a photo, only one though."

"_Sugoi_!It's amazing how much they can know about us from those photo books!" Kaoru blinked at Misaki in awe just as the staff returned with their trays. "Ah, I'll help you bring them over."

The auburn haired teen took the tray from her kindly and turned for the Host Club's table. Letting out a shaky breath, Misaki hesitated to turn to face Kyoya.

"Thank you."

He kept quiet for a moment, contemplating if he should respond. After all, she brought the trouble onto herself (and onto him as well in the process). Finally, Kyoya frowned slightly and reached for his tray.

"Apparently, I'll have to change my plans and make sure such a detailed photo appears in my upcoming photo book, don't I?"

* * *

"Tomorrow is Saturday! Shall we go to the amusement park?" Tamaki suggested out of the blue and everyone's actions stopped immediately.

"Amusement park?" Mitsukuni's eyes widened in anticipation as he asked after swallowing his cake whole.

"_Sou! _I haven't been to the amusement park around here before so I thought we should go together! This is great bonding time my loyal subjects!" The blond exclaimed excitedly as he began to dream of the wonderful opportunities he could have with his friends.

"Haruhi we should go to the horror house." Tamaki grinned like a child.

"No," and the deadpanned response came from the brunette in less than a second.

The spoon fell from the Host Club President's hand as he felt the sting of the rejection. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he turned desperately towards his 'wife'.

"Mother! Haruhi…Haruhi just…" His words came out in a jumbled mess as the blond cried onto his sleeve.

Once again, the lively atmosphere returned to the table as everyone began to chat about the trip to the amusement park. The commoner games that would be present, the commoner food that will be on sale…

Every single detail was not missed by Misaki as she watched the boys discuss them eagerly. Running her memories through her mind, the ebony haired heiress realised that she has not been to an amusement park before either. After all, it was commoners' play area, a place where they would not go under normal circumstances.

"Do you want to come along, Misaki-chan?" Kaoru's hand rested beside hers as he asked. Perhaps he was doing it on purpose, perhaps it was just by chance, but his fingers were brushing hers and Misaki could feel the heat rising to her cheeks for the third time that day. "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

He was looking at her expectantly. So much so that she didn't want to turn him down. Yet, she wasn't allowed to go. She has yet to ask, but she knew the answer already. Still…

"I-" before she could give her reply, someone cleared his throat noticeably and she felt her attention being drawn away.

Kyoya lifted the glass of water to his lips, taking a sip before saying. "Sorry to disappoint you Tamaki but I have an _appointment_ tomorrow." His grey orbs flickered in her direction.

Misaki blinked. _What? _Out of habit, her head tilted slightly as her ebony locks tumbled off her shoulders. Before she could figure anything out, the Ootori heir had already returned to dealing with the whining _tono. _

_Was he trying to tell me something?_ Shaking her head at her thoughts, the Toshiko heiress sighed. There was simply too much interaction with Kyoya today.

"I'd love to go Kaoru," Misaki smiled as soon as a grin spread itself across Kaoru's face. His smiles were becoming increasingly contagious. "But I'll have to ask for permission first."

He nodded immediately and grabbed her hand. Giving it a light squeeze, he exclaimed, "I hope you can join us!"

* * *

Light footsteps treaded on the carpet as a finely dressed young lady headed for her destination. It was a long day and all she wanted was to rest quietly in her room but there was something she had to do first. She dreaded asking for it, truly, but she wanted it all the same. Lingering behind the wooden doors, she played with her ebony tresses while she gathered her courage. Finally, mustering as much bravery as she could, Misaki took a deep breath before entering.

"Yes, make sure it's perfect. I don't want a single thing out of place. Yes, by Thursday. Good."

Standing quietly behind the tall figure, she reminded herself to breathe as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. Donned in an elegant blue top with a white skirt that reached above her knees, she caught herself tapping her heels on the marble floor and quickly stopped herself. Clearing her throat softly, she awaited the person to face her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Oh you're back," he said in a manner that indicated that he was surprised but Misaki knew that he was actually not. She knew that he had noticed her enter his study room even while he was on the phone. Her brother misses nothing. "How was school?"

"It was fine," she replied, maintaining eye contact with the man before her. As usual, he was dressed in his suit, neatly pressed and not a single speck of dust on it. The perfect son who carried himself with superiority and confidence – that was how her father always described her brother. Deep down, she knew it was undeniably true.

With a handsomely chiseled face, he was the kind of man most girls sought for. Ever since he was in his teens, and maybe even further back, he had always been the centre of attention. The spotlight was constantly on him, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He had told her so.

"_What's not to like?" _

As the heir of the family, her brother was going to take over once her father retires. It was all going to fall on his shoulders. The power and the inheritance – namely the company, it was all for him. Maybe a small portion was going to be given to her, but it was nothing when compared to her brother. Well, it was not as though she craved for it anyway. She could live the life of luxury. Enjoy every single day with no worries, no burdens and just be the little Miss Toshiko. She could request for the best materials, the best of everything. Yet, deep within the recesses of her mind, she knew she wanted something else.

Misaki cared not for riches. Sure, it was luxurious. Sure, it provided plenty of options for her. After all, did people not say, 'money could buy anything'? Ironically, there was also the saying, 'there are some things money can't buy'. Definitely, Misaki concluded many years ago, the latter was more believable. She had held on to that belief for years, and was continuing to do so. One day, she would make sure that she would escape the clutches of her family and seek the very thing which money cannot buy.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts and back to the present, she realised that her brother had withdrew back to his seat behind his desk, pouring through files of paperwork. His bangs of blue hair hung across his eyes, temporarily hiding the purple eyes which many ladies drowned in. Giving a small nod as a sign of apology, she silently rebuked herself. How could she not realise that she had escaped into her own thoughts and left her brother standing there earlier on?

'_Gomen_.'

Her brother did not give any indication of a response to her apology and she stood there, waiting. Finally, with a flick of his hand, he finished off his signature at the end of the document and closed the file. Piling it up with another stack, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. At the sight of his troubled state, Misaki acted immediately. Heading off to the side of his study room (which seemed more like an office to her) she pulled a cup and a saucer out of the cupboard and settled it quietly onto the counter. Pulling out a teaspoon as well, she prepared the cup of coffee with milk and a sugar cube – just the way her brother likes it. For some reason unknown to her, her brother always drank coffee that was made by her, and only her. Even if all the servants in the household did it exactly the same way as she did, he would never drink them.

'Coffee,' she uttered as she placed the drink before him.

She barely caught the word of thanks as he sipped the drink, sighing as he relaxed in his chair. As she watched her brother gulp down the drink with a manner that could only be described as refined, she pulled her eyes away and settled them onto the files on his desk. Words and numbers covered every piece of document and at that moment, she could not help but feel relieved that she was not given this duty of handling the business deals. It would have been stressful, she was sure.

At that moment, a movement drew her attention back to her brother as he placed the cup back on the saucer lightly. He glanced at his laptop for a moment, frowning at the rapidly changing figures on the screen. Knowing that he would not be able to talk to her in the next few minutes, Misaki groaned mentally. Sooner or later, she would probably have to book an _appointment_ just to talk to her _brother_.

Just then, the faint scent from the coffee wafted to her nose and tingled at her senses. Looking down to stare at the brown liquid, she could once again feel the pull of her mind, retreating into her peaceful thoughts. She could still remember the time when she had conversed with Kaoru at the fountain. After calming himself from the vigorous laughter at her question ("Is he gay?") he had mentioned something…something about instant coffee…

"_And it was the first time we've ever saw that maker. I think it was called," Kaoru thought for a moment, tapping his chin as he stared up at the sky, "Hescafé."_

"_Hescafé?" Misaki repeated with a questioning tone. "I've never heard of that maker either."_

"_It's not surprising," Kaoru grinned. "I doubt anyone in school has ever heard of it." _

_Suddenly recalling a previous event where the girls in her class had been squealing over, she sighed. "Commoner's coffee?"_

"_Sou! It really wasn't that exceptional but it wasn't bad either. Maybe you should try it sometime." _

"_Maybe…"_

"Instant…cof-" A murmur escaped Misaki's lips.

It was then that a sudden touch to her hand caused her to freeze. Lifting her head, she met her brother's purple eyes. There was a flash of concern but it disappeared immediately. Blinking, she wondered if she had imagined it. Had she been hoping so eagerly that he would show her the same care and love as he did in the past, so much so that she imagined it?

"Misa," her brother's eyes softened as he held her hand lightly. She vaguely felt a prickly sensation in her eyes upon hearing that name. He only used it whenever he tried to comfort her as a child. "What's wrong? You've been dazing off quite frequently these few days. Is there something that you'd like to talk about?"

Looking at her brother for a while, she momentarily forgot what she had meant to ask. He had noticed! He knew about her wandering thoughts (and thus, strange behaviour) for the past two days. But when? And how? When and how had he been watching? As she tried to remember what she had sought out to do in the first place, Misaki blinked as the memory surfaced in her mind.

"Oh…_ano_…you see," she swallowed, taking a deep breath, "some of my friends are planning to go the amusement park tomorrow and I would like to…"

From the look that had appeared on her brother's face, she knew she didn't have to continue on. She pleaded silently that he would give her the permission. "Don't you think it'll be interesting?" Misaki tried to sound confident and eager despite the nervousness she felt. "It'll be a wonderful experience I believe."

_Please, I want to go._

Her brother looked deep into her emerald orbs and did not move for a second. Closing his eyes, he gave her hand a pat and sighed. "I'm sure you know the answer."

Just then, the stinging feeling in her eyes returned. It felt foreign, after all, she had not cried for a long time already. Frowning slightly, she pleaded with her eyes, knowing that her brother could read her very well.

In a whisper, she murmured, "Katsu-nii."

Still, he simply shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Watching as her brother returned to his paperwork, Misaki knew there were no more chances. Dejected, she bowed her head and headed for the door, trying as hard as she could to not appear to be in a rush. She was acting like a child. She expected this answer, so why was she torn about it? As she reached for the handle, the ebony haired teen was stopped.

"Misa," her brother called but she didn't turn around. She did not want him to see the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "There's a dinner function tomorrow at 6pm. Don't forget to be prepared for it."

If her brother was trying to comfort her by offering her the reason, Misaki hardly felt it from his cold and indifferent tone.

"Dinner…function?" She frowned.

"Yes," Katsuro nodded. "With the Ootoris."

Misaki's fingers that were wrapped around the handle clenched hard.

"_Sorry to disappoint you Tamaki but I have an appointment tomorrow." _

An appointment…

_His grey orbs flickered in her direction._

Resisting the urge to bang her head against the door, Misaki hurriedly pulled the door open and ran towards her room, ignoring the servants who called out in concern for her. She slammed her bedroom door and flung herself onto the sofa, her fists grabbing onto one of the cushions.

"Kyoya…" she gritted her teeth.

_His grey orbs flickered in her direction. 'I have an appointment…with you.'_

"So _that's_ what he was trying to say."

* * *

It was late into the afternoon when his cell rang, its ringtone sounding clearly in the room. Throwing the files onto his bed, Kyoya ran a hand through his hair and reached for the phone. Flipping it open, he placed it next to his ear and let out an inaudible sigh.

"You could've warned me earlier," the voice came from the other side.

Albeit initially startled, he quickly recognised the owner of the voice and kept quiet.

"Why didn't you let me know?"

Again, he kept quiet.

"Say something."

Licking his lips, the black haired teen closed his files. "We're not supposed to be acquaintances, aren't we?"

This time, she kept quiet.

"Besides, I did try to remind you." He continued.

"I wasn't told." Her reply came almost immediately.

"So it seems." Kyoya countered.

He heard her huff on the other side of the line. "I was only told when I came home today." Kyoya blinked. She was trying to explain to him. He wondered what she was thinking. "I'm sorry, it was unreasonable of me. You're right; it's not your fault."

Kyoya stared out his bedroom window and he pursed his lips for a moment. "Our interactions in school are increasing pretty fast."

This time, Kyoya could tell that she was frowning.

"We've never exactly told each other that we can't be friends in school, did we?"

"No, we didn't." He agreed.

After a moment of silence from both of them, Misaki spoke up again. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kyoya nodded though she wouldn't be able to see it. "See you tomorrow."

Casually, the 17 year old flung his phone back onto his bed. Toshiko Misaki…just as she had claimed, neither of them had stated clearly that they could not be friends in school. It just happened that way. The Ootori family and Toshiko family have long since been friends, both in private and in business. And that was how the young Ootori Kyoya met Toshiko Misaki. The two had hit off pretty well from the start but as they grew, word started to reach their ears – word of marriage.

Misaki believed in marrying someone she loved and not someone who was arranged for her. Kyoya, on the other hand, did not care much if his spouse was chosen but he was not willing to be tied down. He was determined to shine and succeed in his career by his own hands and there was simply no time for a spouse at the moment.

That was when things started to change. Perhaps it was awkwardness, perhaps it was their rebellious nature, or perhaps it was their own 'best way' that both had instinctively ignored each other as they passed by in school. One dismissal carried on to another, and soon, it became an unspoken mutual agreement – they do not know each other (at least while in school). Kyoya rested his palms on his hips as he paced in his room. That was probably the most childish decision he had ever done in his life. Yet, things had never gone wrong and he had willingly accepted how things have become. However, it was different now. It was apparent to the bespectacled teen that Hitachiin Kaoru was beginning to be increasingly interested in Misaki. Things…would not go smoothly from now on.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

_**EverlastingWonders**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High School Host Club__ belongs to Bisco Hatori and I am only credited for the plot of 'My Turn'. There are also my own created characters, Toshiko Misaki, Toshiko Katsuro and Toshiko Hideki._

_**Note: **__This story is written based on everything I know so far of __Ouran High School Host Club__ so pardon me if there are any mistakes._

* * *

.Ouran High School Host Club.  
**.My Turn.**_**By Everlasting Wonders.  
**_.Chapter 5.

"_Wai_!" An overly-excited Mitsukuni ran ahead of the group as he bounced up and down, swinging his bunny around as he held on to its paw. "Takashi, look!"

The taller third year senior smiled as he neared his cousin. His appearance was calm but beneath the surface he was fully alert for any harm that might befall on the little blond. Tamaki had roused all the members with an (unnecessarily) early phone call in his excitement to be the first to enter the amusement park. Though, he tactfully left the task of waking Mitsukuni to Takashi. There was no chance that he was willing to risk his life with the 'Low Blood Pressure Beast' for the amusement park.

"Haruhi, look! It's an amusement park!" Tamaki raised his arms affectionately at the sight of the entrance.

"Yeah, I see it," Haruhi replied in a monotone voice, staring sideways at the blond who, as usual, reacted exaggeratedly to everything he deemed as commoner level. The group had already created a commotion when they arrived in shiny limousines. It was all it took for Haruhi not to find a hole to hide from the inquisitive stares from the crowd. These boys really knew how to make an entrance.

"_Tono_!" Synchronised shouts from the Hitachiin twins interrupted Tamaki's fanfare of praises (which Haruhi hadn't noticed when he had started) as they raced towards them. "_Tono_! Can you believe it? Admission tickets only cost 5,800 yen each! It's such an amazing price!"

With a huff, Haruhi ignored the three excited males as she made her way to her more sensible seniors. Well, the only sensible senior around for the day was probably Takashi, provided he didn't get influenced by the shorter one. _Did you really expect them to value prices the same way you do, you idiot? _Haruhi grumbled to herself in her mind. Sighing, she joined Mitsukuni and Takashi in line, just in time to hear the attendant ask if Mitsukuni was buying a child or adult ticket, to which Mitsukuni happily exclaimed at the wonders of a cheaper ticket. Just then, Haruhi felt a strange feeling dawn upon her.

In the host club, none of them…no one was normal.

* * *

The sweet floral scent tickled his senses as soon as he stepped into the spacious room. Shutting the door with a soft click, he made his way determinedly towards his destination. Upon arriving at the Toshiko grounds minutes earlier, servants had alerted him that no one dared to wake the heiress for in her horrible mood the night before, she had warned them to leave her alone. Crossed that her childish actions were delaying his plans, Kyoya took the situation in his hands. He was going to shake her awake if he had to. There was no point in delaying if there was no way out of it. He might as well accomplish his duty as quickly as possible. Striding past the sofas and cushions that were obviously tossed carelessly onto the floor, he pushed aside the sheer curtains and stopped by the bed side.

At that moment, everything stilled. Staring at the ebony tresses that were splayed across the soft fabric, his breath hitched. For a long moment, he did nothing but stare at her sleeping form. It wasn't as though he had never noticed how beautiful she's grown over the years but staring at her so closely while she was practically unguarded, he was struck speechless. Indeed, while he had never thought of her in particular, it wasn't as though she was non-existent in his life either.

Gazing at her so, his hand itched to reach out to her long strands, to run them between his fingers just to find out how smooth it was. With a sigh, he turned around and headed back towards the sofa beyond the curtains. Resting his chin on his palm, the youngest Ootori heir leaned against the soft cushion. Suddenly, he didn't mind if they took more time.

* * *

"Let's go on the bumper cars!"

"The haunted house!"

"The roller coasters!"

"Does Honey-senpai even reach the height requirement?"

Everyone froze at Haruhi's blunt question as Mitsukuni's wide brown eyes watered rapidly.

"_Tono_, this is your fault!"

* * *

Forest green eyes fluttered open and slowly focused to glance at the clock. With a groan, slender arms pushed the body upwards. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Misaki sat in thought, going through the day's planned activity. _Oh…the dinner._

As much as she dreaded to leave the comfort of her bed, the ebony haired heiress knew that she had to. Without pausing at her vanity table, she reached behind and pushed her hair over her right shoulder and began to comb through it with her fingers. Absent-mindedly, Misaki stepped past the curtains.

"Good morning to you."

Barely suppressing the scream that nearly left her lips, Misaki took a hurried step backward in fright. Ignoring the fact that she was inappropriately dressed, she turned quickly to the source of the baritone voice that was _not_ supposed to be present in her room.

"_Dare_?" Her voice was still thick from sleep and she swallowed hard. Black hair appeared in her line of vision and she narrowed her eyes.

Leaning forward, the person placed a thin notebook PC on the glass table and stood up.

"Kyoya," Misaki answered her own question. Her hand unconsciously rested above her heart as she calmed her previously erratic breathing. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to come and pick you up and head out for some shopping." He stepped into her sleeping quarters. On normal circumstances, Misaki would have berated him for entering without her permission but strangely, no words were being formed in her mind at the current moment. Returning with her robe in hand, he draped it gently on her petite shoulders and gave it a light squeeze before removing his hands.

Suddenly remembering her inappropriate attire, Misaki's face flamed as she pulled the robe closer around herself.

"Just give me a moment." She stuttered.

With an amused smile, Kyoya crossed his arms and watched as she scrambled for the washroom. She was becoming more and more like the Misaki he once knew. Though, he frowned, it would mean nothing to him of course. Returning to his notebook, Kyoya stared at the figures from the screen. Unknown to anyone, that page had not been touched all the while.

Inside the washroom, Misaki turned on the tap as she leaned against the basin. Splashing water onto her face, the fluid felt unnaturally cool against her warm cheeks. It was unexpected to find Kyoya in her room. Recalling how embarrassing it was to have faced him in nothing but her nightgown, the Toshiko heiress moaned. There goes the good impression she tried so hard to show…

Shaking her head, she sucked in a deep breath. Nothing could be done about it now. Quickly, she brushed, shrugged off her nightgown and took a cold shower to ensure that she would be fully awake. Stepping into her walk-in wardrobe through a connecting door, Misaki set off picking the 'right' clothes, as her mother would say, and she examined herself in the mirror.

"You can do this. He probably doesn't care about that anymore." Muttering to herself, she exited and headed straight for the lounge with as much grace as she could manage in her fidgety state. "Kyoya."

"You're ready?" He asked politely, returning the tea cup onto the tray.

Eyeing the tea set, she played with her fringe in awkwardness. That must mean her maids had brought drinks up. Now everyone was going to talk about how Kyoya had waited for her to wake up in her room. It was simply improper and just too…intimate. If her parents knew, they would never let her hear the end of it. "You've been here long?"

"Just a while," he replied, but she could catch that teasing gleam which hinted otherwise in his coal-shaded eyes. Wasting no time, he stood and pulled at the hem of his clothes, straightening them as he strolled towards her. Blinking at him dumbly, she waited.

"Well," Kyoya raised his eyebrows at her. "Let's go."

Grabbing onto her hand, he led her out of her house.

* * *

"Commoners are really amazing!"

"I can't understand the point of making teacups spin though."

"You guys…" Haruhi groaned. "This is just one of the games created to accommodate for the younger ones."

"_Wai_! It looks fun! Let's go Takashi!"

"Eh?"

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

"This is one of the Hitachiin's clothing lines."

"Hitachiin…" Misaki trailed away as she began to look around the store. Highly fashionable clothing of the latest trends and accessories littered every nook and cranny of the place. A soft smile graced her features as her thoughts shifted towards a particular auburn haired twin. Suddenly, she could not help but wonder what he was doing at the amusement park. Bitterness arose in her as she remembered her brother's quick refusal at her request. Turning back towards her taller companion, she frowned. "But that still doesn't answer why we're here."

"Choose something for tonight. It's my gift to you." Kyoya answered as he lifted his glasses higher. "Go on."

"I have plenty of dresses at home Kyoya." Misaki huffed but still allowed herself to browse through the articles of clothing.

"Tonight is going to be different," Kyoya said.

Her motions stopped. Fixing her stare on him, she stood her ground. "What do you mean?"

With a deep sigh, he moved towards her. "If your parents didn't tell you, then it is not in my place to say anything." Pulling a particular dress from the rack, he held it in front of her. Nodding his approval, he handed it to the shop assistant who approached hurriedly.

"And get her a pair of matching heels as well."

"_Hai_, Ootori-sama." The woman bowed politely. "Toshiko-sama, this way please."

Yet, the ebony haired girl did not budge. She was stubborn, she had always been. Dipping his head, Kyoya spoke beside her ear, smirking when she shuddered. "Don't be willful. You'll find out tonight."

Straightening himself, he placed his hands on his shoulders and turned her around, gently pushing her in the direction of the changing rooms. "Hurry now. We still have another place to go to."

* * *

"Ugh…I'm all wet. We've done this three times already."

"Whose idea was it to try the water slides?"

"At least there was no height requirement for this."

"Eh? Honey-senpai! You want to queue for it _again_?"

* * *

"Don't you think you're making a big deal out of today's dinner?" Misaki forcefully blew a mouthful of air, effectively blowing strands of damp, stray hair away from her face. Behind her, the stylist snipped at her ebony locks and Misaki pouted as greater lengths of her hair fell to the floor. Meanwhile, a makeup artist was studying the different colours that she could match onto the Toshiko heiress' skin tone, bringing up different ranges of colours towards her face.

Looking up from his planner, Kyoya blinked at her before shutting the black file with a sigh. Pushing himself off the chair, Kyoya moved behind her as the stylist stopped his work and stepped aside, bowing politely. Gazing deep into her eyes from the mirror, he frowned suddenly.

"Kyoya?"

"It was your mother's request." He finally revealed.

Misaki's green eyes widened. "What? I don't understa-"

"At this moment," he cut her off, "our parents are having discussions about an important issue and the decision will be made tonight. Your mother wanted you to look your very best for it and she asked me to bring you out today for some…bonding time." Kyoya had hesitated near the end which was uncharacteristic of him.

Misaki stared. There was more that she wanted to ask, but the hardened look in Kyoya's eyes was enough to silence her of any further enquiries. He was tense, she could finally see it. Slowly, the soft look in her features hardened as well. If it was something her mother had planned, she was not going to thwart anything for the sake of the Toshiko name. Seeing the young heiress' determined stance, Kyoya knew he need not say anything more. Tonight was not a casual dinner meeting. It was something they had to expect to be much bigger.

* * *

"I really want to try the roller coaster!"

"But Honey-senpai can't ride the roller coaster."

"Are you going to leave me behind?"

"Ah…Honey-senpai, please don't cry. We're not going to leave you out."

"Mitsukuni…"

"_Nani_?"

"You're past the height requirement."

"Past the…Mori-senpai! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

* * *

"He really was merciless." Misaki pouted as she fingered her shorter hair which ended just below her shoulder blades. "He cut off too much. It took me so long to grow it out."

Giving her new profile a glance, Kyoya managed a small smile before gesturing towards the limousine waiting for them by the street. Remembering to offer a comment, he said, "It looks nice on you."

"You don't exactly sound like you mean it."

"We still have some time left. Is there anything that you want to-" Turning to the side to look at the girl, Kyoya stopped when he realised she was no longer there. Behind him, she was staring at an ice-cream parlor just slightly down the street. It was obvious that she wanted to enter the shop and he was sure that the results of her etiquette lessons were stopping her from doing so. Honestly, what heiress would enter those shops when she could order buckets of high quality ice cream back to her manor?

"Shall we enter?"

A gasp left her lips from his suggestion as she faced him with a hopeful expression. A smirk appeared on his face. She was just like a child. However, as quickly as she had smiled, it disappeared.

"But you don't like sweet things."

Kyoya was surprised. Seldom did people consider what he liked or disliked. It had always been him who had to do the compromising for that was the way it has always been since he remembered. Every single function he had been to, every meal, all who were from prestigious families knew there was no room for pickiness, for that was manners; that was respect. No one really bothered about your likes and dislikes. There were only merits involved.

"It's alright," Misaki spoke again, smiling up at him. "This time, I'll be the one accompanying you. Where would you like to go?"

This earned her a choked laugh from the black haired teen as he shook his head. Reaching for her hand, he tugged her gently towards the door of the ice cream parlor. Did she really believe that he would let _her_ compromise for him?

"Come on."

* * *

"In the end we didn't get to try much today."

"I feel like I've been cheated."

"We should come again next time Haruhi! Right, Kaoru?"

"Of course! And next time…" a small smile appeared on his face, "I'll make sure Misaki comes along too. I think she will like it."

* * *

"Ah, Kyoya-san," Misaki watched as her mother stood from her seat and approached them upon noticing their arrival at the restaurant. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

"_Iie_," his 'cool type' host smile appeared in a flash, "we had a great time, in fact."

Pushing in her chair like a gentleman, Kyoya sat quietly next to Misaki after greeting his father. Both teens watched their parents patiently, knowing that they would not need to ask for the answer which was to be given in due time.

"I think we shall get straight to the point," Toshiko Hideki cleared his throat, linking his fingers together as he placed his hands on the table. Misaki knew that it was her father's habit when he meant business.

"_Sou_," Ootori Yoshio nodded firmly in agreement, eyeing his son as he did so. He always had high expectations for his youngest son and this time, he was confident that Kyoya would not disappoint him either.

"Misaki, Kyoya-san," Hideki began in a 'no objections from either of you' tone, "we have been discussing for the past few months, and today we have come to an agreement that it is beneficial for our families if we work together."

Misaki's subtle frown marred her features. _Work together? _She thought curiously. _Haven't we always been working together with the Ootoris?_

"It would bring us both abundant merits," her father continued. "With further discussions in the coming months, we will work out our contract. In order to strengthen our ties," Hideki turned his focus directly onto his daughter, "Misaki, from now on, you shall be Kyoya-kun's fiancée."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

_**EverlastingWonders**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High School Host Club__ belongs to Bisco Hatori and I am only credited for the plot of 'My Turn'. There are also my own created characters, Toshiko Misaki, Toshiko Katsuro and Toshiko Hideki._

_**Note: **__This story is written based on everything I know so far of __Ouran High School Host Club__ so pardon me if there are any mistakes._

* * *

.Ouran High School Host Club.  
**.My Turn.**_**By Everlasting Wonders.  
**_.Chapter 6.

"_It would bring us both abundant merits."_

"_With further discussions in the coming months, we will work out our contract."_

_Her father's eyes bore into hers. She could feel it penetrating her very soul, his strong determination and years of wisdom reflected in those dark blue orbs. Misaki swallowed hard._

'…_Misaki, from now on, you shall be Kyoya-kun's fiancée.'_

_Fiancée…What?_

_Her limbs slackened and her breath came in shallow gasps. "What?" Her voice was practically inaudible. From the corner of her eyes, she felt Kyoya's gaze but she avoided any eye contact with the black haired senior. Engagement? It cannot be. Her mind could no longer process anything after the announcement and dinner passed by in a blur…To Kyoya? Strangely, a pressure starting building in her chest and she struggled to hold it in…_

"Misaki!"

She blinked, her vision clearing to fix on her brother's frowning features. His lips were pulled back into a thin line and displeasure was clearly written on his face. She knew he was holding back his urge to yell at her.

"Did you even listen to a single word I have said so far?" He huffed.

To be honest, she didn't. Not a single word of it. Misaki could not understand why she had to go through this. It was not uncommon for families to partake in engagement deals for their children, often more than anything in order to secure their financial stability. However, she had never imagined herself to be one of them. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath. Manners, status, wealth…these were the words which her parents had emphasised since childhood. Misaki had never been a daughter her parents were proud of for she was everything they regarded as a child without proper upbringing for someone of a wealthy lineage – clumsy, talkative and highly unladylike, as her mother loved to point out. And that's why she was sent for etiquette lessons. Misaki had tried very hard to please them and personally she was extremely satisfied with herself for being capable of correcting all of her habits. So why were they demanding more from her? Was she a tool? Her delicately manicured nails dug into her skin as she clenched her fists under the table. Wealth was something she never wished for. All she wanted was to live life happily, her _own_ way.

"You know I hate to repeat myself," her brother began to say. Just as he was about to continue, she blurted out.

"Then don't."

_What are you saying? _

For a moment, a pregnant silence enveloped the room. Katsuro was shocked to say the least. He had not expected her to speak up against him at all, and definitely had not expected her to speak with such a cold tone. For the past hour he had been explaining to her the details of her engagement to Ootori Kyoya but nonetheless, he had noticed the glazed eyes his sister had since she appeared at the door. Katsuro had taken the liberty to ask a servant to send her to his study once she awoke so he could fill her in on the details. He understood her well enough to know that she would not have paid attention to anything at last night's dinner. Yet, he was not prepared for the Misaki he was listening to at the moment.

"I don't want to hear it, not any of it," she said softly. Her eyebrows were dipped in a frown and her eyes burned in rebellion. Without waiting for him to say anything, she stood and headed towards the double doors, still with as much grace as she could manage with her rising temper.

"Misaki," Katsuro raised his voice at her. She had never acted that way towards him before. He would not take it.

"I've had enough!" Her voice cracked as she spun around to face him only to find him standing behind his table, no longer seated. He was almost as frustrated as she was.

"Why is it always about the company?" Her face was getting flushed. _Control yourself, _a voice hissed in her mind. "What about family? Because of the inheritance you've changed! Where is my brother?"

His purple eyes widened a fraction but stared unwavering at her.

"Because of _Toshiko, _I've changed!" Her palm pressed against her chest and her eyes began to water. It was suffocating and she was confused. She was frustrated, but she still wanted to do her parents proud and be the perfect little Toshiko Misaki.

_Misaki, control yourself!_

"I don't want any of this." She muttered with a tone of finality. She knew she was acting like a child towards her brother and he would probably be angrier with her than he already was and yet, Misaki only knew to relay her feelings on honestly. She cared not for the confusion, she cared not for the consequences of her words; she simply wanted to be honest to him. "I hate it."

Katsuro watched the defeated stance his sister displayed before him. Misaki was still young and often acted immaturely. However, he knew her well enough to understand the internal conflict she was currently going through. Knowing her, she would try her best to do what her parents had planned but he also knew that she was bitter about it.

Just then, a timid knock sounded on the door. Perhaps Misaki had not wanted to continue the conversation or perhaps it was simply too awkward for her that she answered the door without seeking her brother's approval.

"_Ojou-sama_, Hitachiin Kaoru-sama is at the lounge waiting for you,' the maid bowed low, trembling slightly as she had heard the raised voices from within the study.

Misaki's green eyes widened as she blinked back dumbly. "Kaoru-kun?"

All of sudden, Misaki's expression seemed to brighten as she hurriedly dismissed herself from Katsuro's study, leaving him to watch her back. After the maid had bowed again and closed the door with a soft click, he lowered himself onto his chair and released a deep sigh, closing his eyes.

_Misaki…_

* * *

"Kaoru-kun!" Misaki beamed as she entered the lounge. Her excitement and surprise was distinctly present in her voice and the auburn haired twin could not help but smile at her cheerful appearance.

"_Ohayou_, Misaki-chan," Kaoru greeted her. "I'm sorry for coming here so suddenly without notice but I didn't have your number and I wanted to ask you out."

"Eh?" A faint blush coloured the heiress' cheeks. She barely noticed the teasing smiles and soft chuckles from the maids standing by the side. "You want to ask me out?"

"_Sou_!" He nodded. "You couldn't make it for yesterday's outing to the amusement park so I thought of bringing you somewhere else today."

Stepping closer towards her, he leaned forward slightly and the ebony haired Misaki held back a gasp of surprise. Brushing a lock of hair behind her ears, he whispered, "You wouldn't turn me down again would you?"

Gulping in what she hoped would not be an audible manner, Misaki peered up at him. Momentarily, she felt that Kaoru was being unfair for pulling his host antics on her. "Wh-where are we going?"

Immediately he pulled back to give her some room and a gentle grin appeared. "You'll find out later. I'll wait for you here while you get ready."

Not trusting herself to formulate any words properly, she nibbled on her lower lip and nodded vigorously before dashing out of the lounge. She ignored the decorum completely as she hurried to get ready, slipping on a light flowery dress with matching heels. Kaoru invited her out! In barely ten minutes, they were out of the Toshiko compound, her brother out of her thoughts.

"So, where are we going?" She looked at Kaoru expectantly.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Kaoru said, "I bet you have never been to any commoner's places before, haven't you? I asked Haruhi for some suggestions yesterday and so, we're heading to a _hyakkin_."

"_Hyakkin_?" Her ebony locks brushed her shoulders as she tilted her head.

At her (expected) question, a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. "The commoner's have this store where they sell everything at 100 _Yen_."

"100 _Yen_?" Misaki gasped as her eyes widened immensely, curiosity and awe shining in those emerald orbs. "That's so cheap! Is it even possible?"

"I'm excited about it too!" Kaoru shifted in his seat to face her. "Commoners are really amazing aren't they? It's my first time to a _hyakkin _too!"

"Ah, I wonder what products they sell there." Misaki's voice trailed to a halt as she fantasized the most unexpected and amazing things she would find.

As Kaoru watched her carefully, he began to notice the little movements she made when she was thinking, the nibbling of her lip when she was nervous and the tilting of her head when she was curious. He knew he was beginning to be interested in her and even though he could not understand why, Kaoru was eager to find out more about this girl before him. Strangely, he wondered why he had never noticed her presence more often in the past. They had been classmates for so long but he had never gotten the chance to know her before.

When Misaki stared at him, waiting, the Hitachiin twin realised he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had missed her question. However, it was the least of his concerns as his attention shifted elsewhere. Raising his right hand to her ebony tresses, he pouted slightly as his fingers met the end of her strands.

"You cut it," he said. "I like it better when it's longer."

"Ah," she mumbled as she lowered her head to hide her blush. When her forest green eyes shifted sideways to avoid looking at him, and when her fingers fiddled with each other, he knew he had made her embarrassed. Yet, Kaoru felt a grin spreading across his face. She was so _cute_. And it brought a greater sense of satisfaction that he was the one who made her reveal such an expression. The Toshiko Misaki who was always prim and proper and never showed much of her own emotions was opening up to him. Suddenly, he felt special.

In order to ease her awkwardness, Kaoru spoke again. "Afterwards I'll bring you to a special place for lunch."

She looked up then. "Where are we going?"

Lifting a finger to his lips, Kaoru winked at her. "You'll find out later."

It did not take long before they arrived at their destination. As the Hitachiin's chauffeur opened the doors for them, Misaki sucked in a deep breath in anticipation as she stood in awe before the massive building. She was so focused on the store that the curious stares they received from the passer-bys went unnoticed. Pleased at her response, Kaoru chuckled and took hold of her hand gently.

"Let's go."

* * *

"_Hyakkin_?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she stared at the same building Kaoru and Misaki had entered earlier.

"What's a _hyakkin_?" Hikaru asked as he too stared inquisitively at the grayish building with crossed arms. "Why did Kaoru bring her here?"

"Now that I think about it, Kaoru did ask me for the biggest _hyakkin_ around this area." The brunette tilted her head as she tapped her chin, conveniently ignoring Hikaru's question. However, a loud cheer from behind caused her to twitch and frown before she sighed.

"Why are all of us here following them anyway?" She grumbled as the Host Club members began attracting attention from everywhere. It was enough that their looks were captivating, but Tamaki just _had _to make a scene wherever he went.

"It was Tamaki's idea," Kyoya said as he lifted his spectacles higher. ("No, it was actually _my_ idea," Hikaru tried to explain from the sidelines.)

"_Sou_," Tamaki proclaimed as he raised his arms into the air, "as King I'm always concerned with the well-being of my fellow subjects! It is my responsibility to track down anything suspicious and watch out for my loyal servants!"

"Let's pretend we don't know him," Haruhi muttered with a deadpanned look on her face and she entered the building along with the others, leaving Tamaki behind.

"Takashi! This is my first time to a _hyakkin_! It's going to be fun!" Mitsukuni waved cutely to the crowd that had gathered round to watch them. As soon as the short blond waved, girls around squealed and waved back happily with screams of _kawaii_.

"_Mina-san_," Haruhi huffed, "if you attract so much attention to yourselves, there's no point in following them discretely. They're bound to find out."

"That's right!" Hikaru exclaimed all of a sudden. Looking serious, he huddled in a tight circle with Tamaki and Mitsukuni as they made their hasty plans to spy on Kaoru and Misaki.

"We should do this and-"

"No, we should be doing this-"

"That won't work with Kaoru! You've got to-"

"You should listen to my plan!"

"Why should I listen to your plan?"

"Because I am King so I make the most brilliant plans!" Tamaki smirked as he held his finger up; looking as though he had made a smart decision about something that everyone should be in awe of. However, all that he earned was a bored look from the younger Hitachiin.

"_Tono_," he began, "Kaoru is very perceptive. You can't fool him with some random excuse."

Watching as the trio began to renew their efforts, Kyoya crossed his arms and sighed. He knew them well enough to expect that none of them would come up with something reasonable. As a security personnel of the building approached the three, demanding to know what they were doing kneeling in a place like that ("Oh! Commoners have security in places like this too!" Tamaki and Hikaru exclaimed with wide grins on their faces), Kyoya's patience wavered thin. The black haired Ootori heir stuffed his hands into his pants pocket.

"Let's stop huddling around here and just follow them," he said.

And that was all it took.

"If Kyoya-senpai says so," Hikaru pouted but nodded all the same.

"If Kyo-chan says it's fine, it's fine," Mitsukuni smiled up at Takashi who returned the gesture.

_That's the shadow king for you, _Haruhi could not help the thought as she inched slightly further from Kyoya unconsciously.

Meanwhile, Kaoru led Misaki through various aisles as they stood amazed before many extraordinary prices which they have never thought possible in their lives. Pushing a trolley along, the two grabbed nearly every single thing off the shelves as they pointed out various items to one another. However, unbeknownst to the ebony haired girl, Kaoru had been carefully noticing every detail about her.

Misaki was graceful even though she had the air of a child. In a manner of speaking, she was very innocent and it was refreshing for the olive eyed twin to see that aspect in her. He was also constantly amused at her naivety for she often believed everything she was told. Though she tried her best to put on a mature front, her eyes often reveal too much of her emotions, betraying her true feelings and thoughts. For a moment, Kaoru could not help but wonder how she'd react if he teamed up with Hikaru to fool her. Would she truly fall right into the trap? Yet, the most distinct observation Kaoru made was that Misaki had changed in the short span of those four fateful days. Strangely, she seemed to be rather different from the 'perfect' Toshiko Misaki he often saw in school for the past few years.

"Kaoru-kun," Misaki rushed over, holding two bowls in her hand. Her cheeks were slightly pink from her constant smiles since they entered the store.

"Which do you think is better?" She asked as she held up the tableware before the twin. "I like the flowers, but the birds are nice too. What do you think?"

"Why don't you buy both?" He answered smoothly. Misaki had been pondering between many various designs in everything they had placed into their trolley and Kaoru never failed to convince her to get both. He knew she liked them, and he would buy them.

"But I'm buying everything I see here," she laughed but placed the bowls into the trolley despite her protests.

As they pushed the trolley along, Kaoru continued to observe the petite girl beside him. He thought of Haruhi and compared them. In many ways, the two girls were different. Misaki seemed so much more delicate. Perhaps it's because she's always been pampered? Being an heiress, there was no doubt that she had been showered with plenty of care in all aspects of her living. Despite that, Kaoru felt that there was more to her. He had heard rumors about the strictness of the Toshiko family and he could not help but wonder how she lived her life. Was what he was seeing the real Toshiko Misaki? Or is she a character created from the standards of her family?

Watching as Misaki reached upwards for a cup, he picked up his pace to catch up with her.

* * *

"There's nothing exciting going on!" Tamaki nearly yelled out loud in frustration as he eyed the two _kouhais_ before him. "He's just as bad as you Hikaru! And you call yourselves hosts!"

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru frowned at the president of the Host Club as Mitsukuni and Takashi pushed the second year blond down onto the floor, planting their palms on his face to silence his words. Hikaru did not know that they had trailed after him and Haruhi during their date in Karuizawa and they planned to keep it that way.

Quickly, Kyoya stood in between Hikaru and Tamaki as he grinned mysteriously. "Nothing that you have to worry about."

"Eh?" Hikaru scratched his head. "Well, if you say so."

"Ah! I've been searching for this!" Haruhi said from nearby as she lifted a teapot from the shelf.

"How much is that?" Hikaru asked as he joined the brunette in examining the miniature teapot.

Pouting at his (unnecessary) question, Haruhi sighed, "It's a _hyakkin_. Of course it's 100 _Yen_."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! There're really many things in here!" Mitsukuni pulled on Haruhi's arm as he jumped. "Is everything in here 100 _Yen_?"

Blinking at the _Loli-Shota_ host, Haruhi offered a gentle smile and nodded. "Of course Honey-senpai."

"_Wai_!" the blond exclaimed as he rushed off with his cousin in tow.

"What's with the different reactions?" Hikaru grumbled when he saw the brunette's sweet disposition to their _senpai_. "We asked the same question."

"That's because Honey-senpai wasn't going to tease about _extraordinary _commoner prices." Haruhi smirked in response.

Just as Hikaru was about to protest, Tamaki jumped in between them and pointed an accusing finger towards the Hitachiin.

"Unscrupulous twin!" Tamaki roared as he hugged Haruhi to himself in order to protect her. ("Tamaki-senpai, would you let go?" Haruhi muttered.) "Why are you always harassing my poor daughter?"

"I'm not harassing her," Hikaru frowned as the brunette pinched Tamaki on his hand, causing him to let go in pain. "Besides, it's just too bad _tono_, that's because we're classmates…and you're not." His Cheshire grin, identical to Kaoru's, was on his face.

"You-"

Suddenly, Tamaki was cut off by a shout from Kaoru, followed by a crash that echoed around the store.

* * *

"Look! They have snacks over that side!" Misaki pointed towards the opposite wall as she turned around to face Kaoru.

"Misaki-chan, do you like sweet things?"

Nodding fervently, the smile did not fade from her face. "Un, I love them. What about you Kaoru-kun?"

"I'm alright with sweet things. I especially favour maple syrup."

"What do you like to eat?" Misaki asked as she approached him. Sincerity was shining from the depths of her forest green orbs and the auburn haired teen felt somewhat touched by her efforts to get to know him.

"Italian," he grinned. "And I like super spicy food as well."

"Ah…" her voice trailed away as she began to sink deep into thought. _Spicy food…Kyoya likes spicy food too…_Suddenly realising the direction her thoughts were heading in, she shook her head and her ebony locks tickled her shoulders with each swing.

"Misaki-chan? Are you alright?"

"Eh?" She stiffened before brushing it off with an embarrassed chuckle. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Releasing a relieved sigh, Kaoru's olive eyes softened. "Well, shall we head over to the snacks section?"

Immediately, Misaki seemed to forget about her discomfort and beamed. Turning around, she dashed round the corner. Unfortunately, her foot had accidentally hit onto a display stand. Despite catching herself from falling, to her horror, the pyramid of cans began to sway and topple.

She could barely register anything.

Vaguely, she heard Kaoru cry out, "_Abunai_!"

Heavy breathing was all she remembered afterwards, including the warm embrace she was in. Arms were around her back, pushing her towards a firm chest to shield her from any injuries. Her green eyes were tightly shut and her fingers were curled around her protector's shirt. Despite the material present within her palm, she could still feel her nails digging into her skin. All of her senses stilled as she waited for herself to calm down. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Misaki-chan! Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

_Eh? _Confusion struck her. Kaoru's voice was from behind her…

"Kaoru! _Daijoubu_?" A frantic, identical voice was heard next as racing footsteps headed in their direction.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru was heard asking.

Turning her head around, she noticed both of the Hitachiin twins staring at her worriedly, their eyebrows knitted together. The rest of the Host Club members were there too. As for the reason as to why they were all there, her mind could not form a logical answer just yet. Then who…?

Shifting her sights back forward, she tilted her head up to look at the person who had saved her. Her emerald eyes widened and she gasped audibly. Ash grey eyes gazed deeply at her as his arms tightened around her. After what seemed like a long time, he blinked and let out a breath.

"Are you alright?"

And that was when she found her will to speak.

"Ky-kyoya?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

_**EverlastingWonders**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran High School Host Club__ belongs to Bisco Hatori and I am only credited for the plot of 'My Turn'. There are also my own created characters, Toshiko Misaki, Toshiko Katsuro and Toshiko Hideki._

_**Note: **__This story is written based on everything I know so far of __Ouran High School Host Club__ so pardon me if there are any mistakes._

* * *

.Ouran High School Host Club.  
**.My Turn.**_**By Everlasting Wonders.  
**_.Chapter 7.

"Ky-kyoya?"

Kyoya's ash grey eyes softened as he watched Misaki peer up at him, her forest green eyes swimming with fear and worry. Not far off, Kaoru stiffened. Upon realising that she was alright, the black haired Ootori's tensed muscles relaxed and he winced with a soft grunt.

"Kyoya!" Misaki struggled to sit upright as she faced him directly. Her hands instinctively covered his own when he held his arm in pain. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," he insisted as he straightened his back. His arm and back were hurting but he gritted his teeth in endurance. Yet, from the look Misaki had on her face, his words proved to be of no assurance at all.

"I'm sorry, it's because I was careless." She murmured.

Kyoya said nothing in response but he kept his stare on her. A sudden chill went down her spine as Misaki turned away from Kyoya's gaze. It was her first time seeing such an intense look coming from him. It felt as though he was silently rebuking her – _I said that I'm fine_. Wincing as he stood, Kyoya was surprised when the ebony haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist hurriedly, carefully helping him as he walked towards the rest of the Host Club members.

"Slowly, don't push yourself," Misaki said as she peered up at him. Kyoya struggled against being frustrated at her for not listening. She was always so stubborn. Releasing a sigh, he accepted her help. However, before he had the chance to thank her, Tamaki stepped forward and Misaki pulled away quickly. At one side, unbeknownst to the ebony haired heiress, Kaoru watched her quietly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried out, his voice laced with worry. "_Daijoubu ka_?"

"Ah," Kyoya shifted his spectacles higher up. "I'm fine." Turning to look at Misaki, he gave her a quick look over and after staring at her silently for a short two seconds, he asked, "Are you hurt?"

Barely shaking her head, Misaki bit on her lower lip. _Why? _She thought to herself, frustration building gradually within her. _How did this happen? I was supposed to have changed. I have changed!_

"What happened here?" A stern voice erupted suddenly from behind and all turned to see a fuming manager marching towards them. When the middle aged man noticed the mess on the floor, he growled, crossing his thick arms across his chest. "Explain yourselves troublemakers!"

"I-" Misaki's voice came out soft. She should apologise. She really should. She knew she should take responsibility for the inconvenience caused but her parents' faces flashed across her mind suddenly. Fear grasped her heart and she froze. What if her parents were informed if she revealed her name? She was supposed to be a lady of high standing and was supposed to be a representative of her family's name and status wherever she went. That was what her mother had incessantly tried to instill in her all these years. What would her parents say if they found out that she had caused such a disgraceful mess in public? What would be the whispers behind gloved hands say when they saw her?

"I'm sorry for the mess we caused," Haruhi bowed as she stepped forward without hesitation from the group. Hikaru and Kaoru then rushed forward to apologise alongside the brunette, followed by Tamaki. All of a sudden, Misaki felt shame overwhelm her and she turned her head away, fixing her sights on anything but the group who were apologising on her part. How could she be so selfish?

A few bows and sincere apologies later, the manager left the scene. Kneeling to pick up the fallen cans, the group of teenagers began to clean up the mess themselves. Hurriedly, Misaki left Kyoya's side to help, subconsciously worrying her lip as she set out reorganising the toppled products. It was the least she could do after shying away from her mistake.

"Misaki-chan, it's alright."

Lifting her head, her forest green eyes trembled.

"Kaoru-kun…"

Kaoru eyed the girl for a moment before turning his attention to his black haired _senpai_ who was standing off to one side. Kyoya was not looking at them, but Kaoru could not help but think that his attention was still on the girl. Pushing his wariness away to the back of his mind, the olive eyed teen patted Misaki lightly on the head.

"I'm glad you're not hurt."

A faint blush coloured her cheeks and she ducked her head shyly, her shoulder length tresses falling forward to cover her face.

"It's all thanks to Kyoya…" she trailed to a halt to find Kaoru's eyes trained on her. "-_senpai_." She added the honorific hurriedly, hoping that he did not notice. Even if he did, he showed no signs of acknowledgement to which she was thankful for.

Just then, Kaoru's expression turned grim. "I'm sorry," he said.

Misaki blinked at him. "No, I was the one who caused this mess. I should be the one apologising."

However, Kaoru shook his head. Reaching out for another fallen can, he murmured, "I'm sorry I was not there to save you."

* * *

As soon as the place was tidied up, everyone seemed to cheer up and left the _hyakkin_. Tamaki quickly approached Misaki and gave her a bright smile.

"Toshiko-hime_, _were you hurt? Are you alright?"

Despite feeling sorry that so many had to worry about her, Misaki could not help but feel gratitude towards the kind blond for his concern. Returning him a smile of her own, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you."

Tamaki's grin seemed to widen even more before he spun around to face the rest of the host club members.

"My loyal subjects," he declared proudly as he pointed a finger towards the sky, ("Stop it. It's embarrassing," Haruhi said with a deadpanned look.) "Today we are honoured to have Toshiko-hime in our presence. I say we head to lunch together!"

Hikaru gave him a look of disbelief before he stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets and sighed. "_Tono_," he hissed. The host club president could be so dense sometimes.

"_Nani?_" Tamaki replied, the smile that could rival a million light bulbs still on his face.

With a slight frown, Hikaru was about to reply him before Honey-senpai cut in.

"Tama-chan, we should let Kao-chan and Misa-chan be."

Standing beside the third year blond, Mori-senpainodded.

However, Tamaki was still unable to understand why they did not want to spend time together. They were a family! Pouting with tears welled up in his eyes, Tamaki turned dejectedly towards Kyoya and was about to plead for an ally when said ally spoke up.

"If they're fine with it," Kyoya crossed his arms, "let's eat together."

A moment of silence enveloped the group as all stared at the black haired teen. Under normal circumstances, Kyoya would have read the signs and shot down Tamaki's suggestion. Ignoring all the wide-eyed stares, the Ootori heir turned to face Kaoru directly.

"Do you have anything planned?"

Remembering that he was supposed to bring Misaki for lunch, Kaoru was about to reply with a 'yes' before he stopped himself. Taking a side glance at the girl, the auburn haired Hitachiin noticed that she still seemed somewhat…distracted.

"Not in particular," he replied instead. "Let's all go for lunch together."

Upon his response, Tamaki reacted as though Christmas came early and quickly ushered everyone into the Hitachiin limousine ("Why ours?" Hikaru mumbled. "Take yours."). As everyone chatted noisily, Kaoru stole another glace at the Toshiko heiress.

"_Ky-kyoya?"_

Kaoru sighed. He supposed he wasn't the only one distracted. Misaki's voice still echoed clearly within his mind. It sounded loud against the low hum coming from the limousine's engine. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes momentarily.

"_Kyoya!"_

His eyebrows dipped slightly into a frown and he opened his eyes once again. Slowly, his shifted his eyes to gaze at the girl sitting beside him.

Misaki…she had called him without any honorifics.

"_Kyoya!"_

It had sounded so natural for her, as if that was what she had always been calling him with. Were they close? Turning his head slightly, he eyed the bespectacled male sitting to his left.

"_What's wrong? Does it hurt?"_

The panic and desperation was so evident in her voice. For some strange reason, something gripped at his heart when he heard those words pouring from her lips. Kaoru shook his head. _No, nothing's strange_, he thought to himself. _It would have been natural for her to have felt responsible. Kyoya-senpai had been hurt because he protected her._ At this thought though, his shoulders drooped slightly.

"_Slowly."_

Unconsciously, the auburn haired teen's jaw clenched as hands fisted together. What's wrong with him? This was unlike him.

"_Kyoya!"_

Suddenly, a light kick to his foot drew his attention. Looking up, he found Hikaru seated opposite him with an unusually serious look on his face. His brother said nothing, but the same olive-coloured eyes conveyed his message all the same – _What's wrong?_

Offering his brother a reassuring smile, Kaoru forced himself to relax. This person was his twin; the twin who has been with him since before birth. While Hikaru was rather slow when it came to relationships, Kaoru should have known that his brother would not miss it when he was blatantly in a bad mood. Breathing in deeply, the Hitachiin twin told himself to calm down. He watched as Tamaki point an accusing finger towards his brother as he shouted loudly about how "Hikaru was sitting too closely to Haruhi for it to be decent between siblings", to which Haruhi just sighed and plugged in her ear with a finger.

Smiling at the sight, Kaoru turned back to his thoughts calmly. It was truly unlike him to have reacted so. But he knew the reason. Of course, he understood the emotion he had felt burning within himself. Swallowing hard, Kaoru took in a deep breath quietly. He knew right there and then that he was still very much childish. He could almost laugh at himself. _Kuso…_

Just then, a tender touch pierced through his every thought and he turned his head to his right in surprise. Misaki held his arm gently and offered him a small smile.

"Kaoru-kun, what's wrong?"

When he did not answer, she tilted her head slightly and blinked at him, asking again, "Are you alright?"

Slowly, Kaoru nodded and shifted her hand to hold it within his. He noticed her lips part in surprise but he avoided explaining anything. He did not look to his left for Kyoya's reaction either. Leaning his head back against the headrest, he shifted their hands to rest on the seat. Settling down comfortably, he let out a sigh. _That's right…_

It made no difference that they had not talked for years. Nor did it make a difference that she had only recently begun to step into his life.

It did not matter why _she _is the one he is interested in. If she would not step further, _he_ would just have to be the one to enter her life.

Gradually, his olive eyes darkened. It did not matter that Kyoya was his _senpai_…He would not give up on her without a fight.

He would not be jealous.

* * *

_Toshiko Misaki. This is the daughter of the chairman of a major onsen company. _

Kyoya was not oblivious. He knew everyone did not expect him to agree to go for lunch together, especially when knowing that Kaoru and Misaki were on a date. He knew that Kaoru had been stealing glances at him whenever he thought he was not paying attention.

He also observed the auburn haired junior's growing infatuation with Misaki.

_Toshiko Misaki. This is the daughter of the chairman who is a long business ally of his father. _

Kyoya also noticed the curiosity Misaki held for the Hitachiin heir even though she was not as forward as her source of interest. Under normal circumstances, Kyoya could care less about who she was interested in. Sure, they have known one another even before they have entered elementary school. But everything changed during their middle school years. Time moved forward, but their relationship moved backwards.

_Toshiko Misaki. This is the daughter of the chairman who will venture into further business partnerships with his father._

A shift of his arm brought a (barely observable) wince to his face. The pain reminded him of his moment of heroism when he jumped out to protect her. He was not Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai. He did not own fast reflexes to ensure that both would have been out of harm's way. He was not Tamaki, whom he knew needed no persuasion to save the girl. Tamaki was simply that kind of person. And of course, he was not Kaoru who with his recent infatuation would have been willing to do so.

No, Kyoya was none of them. And yet, it was _he_ who jumped out to save her. Gripping his right wrist tightly to dull the throbbing feeling, Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly.

_Toshiko Misaki. This is the daughter of the chairman who will be his father-in-law. _

It was simply for the merits that he was doing this. There was no other reason. He was sure of it.

_Toshiko Misaki. His future wife._

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

_**A/N: **__I just want to put in a note here to say Thank You to all who have continued to wait for this story to be updated, to all who have reviewed, and to all who have 'followed' this story despite my long absence. This chapter is short in comparison to the ones before it but I wanted to give a quick update because it has been three years. Besides, the tone in this chapter is somewhat darker and does not fit in with what I have planned next. Life is not any less busy than the past three years but inspiration and motivation struck._

_**Everlasting Wonders**_


End file.
